Traum oder Wirklichkeit
by SaliaVaras
Summary: Für den armen Seto Kaiba entwickelt sich sein Familienleben anders als er gedacht hat. Wird Mokubas Liebe ihn in die Verzweiflung treiben? Und was hat Muto mit dem ganzen zu tun? Findet es selbst heraus. . Warung: Das M Rating hat seine Berechtigung!
1. Träum ich?

_~Traum oder Wirklichkeit?~_

_Zuerst eine kleine Warnung: Hier in dieser Geschichte wird Inzest vorkommen. Wer mir Gesetze oder ähnliches vorhalten will. Bitte schön tut euch keinen Zwang an. Ich würde selbst nie so etwas mit meinem Bruder tun, aber ich finde das jeder selbst entscheiden sollte wenn er liebt und wen nicht._

_By the way: Das ist meine erste Geschichte die ins Lemon geht. Bisher habe ich mich nicht dran getraut. Also seid lieb zu mir. ;)_

_Und nun viel Spaß bei einer etwas anderen Bruderliebe. _

_Kapitel 1_

Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde lag Seto in seinem Bett, als auch schon leise seine Schlafzimmertür geöffnet wurde. Er hörte wie sich die Tür wieder schloss und leise Schritte sich seinem Bett näherten. „Seto? Bist du wach?" Flüsterte sein kleiner Bruder. Wortlos hob Seto die Decke an. Schnell schlüpfte der Kleine unter die Decke. Seto spürte wie Mokuba etwas hantierte, bevor er sich an ihn kuschelte. _~Vermutlich sein MP3 Player. Ohne den seh ich ihn kaum noch.~_ Dachte sich Seto. Sich seinem Schicksal ergebend, das sein 12-jährige Bruder wieder einmal bei ihm schlafen wollte, legte er seine Arme um den Jüngeren. In den letzten Jahren war Mokuba immer seltener in sein Bett geschlichen. Was ihm nur Recht war, da sie beide wirklich langsam aus dem Alter heraus waren. Doch in den letzten Wochen war der Kleine wieder öfters zu ihm gekommen. Der braunhaarige fragte sich was in seinen kleinen Bruder vorging. Soviel er wusste hatte er keinerlei Probleme in der Schule oder irgendwelche Art von Alpträumen. Bei den Alpträumen war er sich sogar sehr sicher. Er hätte es mitbekommen wenn Mokuba einen Alptraum hätte. So oft hatte er den Kleinen aus seinen Alpträumen geholt und ihn getröstet. Also warum? Warum kam er wieder in sein Bett geschlichen? Ihm viel keine passende Antwort ein. Er sollte sich morgen mit dieser Frage beschäftigen. Morgen würde wieder ein anstrengender Tag in der Firma sein und er wollte ausgeschlafen sein. Allmählich schlief er ein.

Später in der Nacht träumte der junge Firmenchef einen sehr erotischen Traum. In seinen Träumen hatte er schon längst aufgegeben sich gegen die Anziehung zu wehren die Muto auf ihn ausübte. Nein, nicht Muto in dem Sinne, mehr seine Selbstbewusste Seite die er im Duell zeigte. Diesen selbstbewussten Muto wollte er nicht nur in einer Duellarena auf die Knie zwingen. Diesen sexuellen Aspekt würde er im Wachzustand niemals zugeben. Seine Träume waren hingegen eine andere Sache. Diese Nacht war wieder ein Traum den er sehr genoss. Muto vor ihm auf den Knien. Die sonst so selbstsichere Augen ergeben geschlossen, während sich sein Kopf vor und zurück bewegte und seine Zunge die sich immer wieder aufreizend um den Schwanz, in seinen Mund, schlängelte. Das Gefühl der feuchten Mundhöhle um seinen Schwanz war berauschend.

Seto brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen dass die Bilder seines Traumes nicht real waren, dafür aber das Gefühl. Ruckartig flogen seine Augen auf. Zu seinem Leidwesen blieb das Gefühl um seinen Schwanz. Auch wenn sein Körper ihm sagte das es doch ganz schön war. So gut es ging versuchte er seinen Körper zu ignorieren. Leicht hob er seinen Kopf, um an seinen Körper runter zu sehen. Selbst im Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers konnte er genug sehen. Gut genug um die kleine Gestalt zu erkennen die neben ihm kniete. Nein, nicht nur neben ihm kniete, sondern seinen Kopf rhythmisch auf und ab bewegte. Geschockt blickte er auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Auf seinen nackten kleinen Bruder, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken, der ihm gerade einen Blowjob gab. Ihm war bewusst dass er das Ganze sofort beenden sollte. Aber sein Körper rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Dieser Verräter gab sich viel lieber der Lust hin die ihm Mokuba gab. Sein Körper genoss es wie sein Schwanz von den willigen Lippen verwöhnt wurde. _~Liegt bestimmt daran das ich schon lange keinen Sex mehr hatte und meinem Körper es jetzt egal ist wer ihn verwöhnt. Mir aber nicht!~_

Er wandte den Blick von dem wippenden Kopf ab. Dabei streifte sein Blick den Körper des kleine-ren. Sofort blieben seine Augen an diesem Anblick hängen. Mokuba kniete mit leicht gespreizten Beinen neben ihm. Doch das war nicht das was ihn dazu veranlasste noch einmal hinzusehen. Es war der große Textmarker. D er Textmarker der immer wieder fast ganz in den After seines Bruders verschwand. _~Darum verschwinden in letzter Zeit immer wieder meine Textmarker.~_ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dieser Anblick war faszinierend. So krank wie es sich anhörte, aber es war erregend zu sehen wie der Kleine sich mit dem großen Textmarker selbst fickte. _~Nein, so was darfst du nicht denken. Das ist dein kleiner Bruder!~_ Doch das war seinem Körper egal. Ohne sein Zutun hoben sich seine Hüften dem willigen Mund entgegen. Mokuba stöhnte gedämpft auf. Die Vibration um seinen Schwanz jagte einen Schauer über den Rücken. _~Es fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an. Aber ich muss es stoppen. Ich kann nicht zulassen das Mokuba das tut. Das ist Falsch.~_ Doch sein Körper reagierte nicht darauf. Viel mehr bog er sich erneut dem Mund seines Bruders entgegen. _~Mokuba, bitte du musst aufhören.~_

Es schien so als hätte der Schwarzhaarige tatsächlich seine Bitte gehört. Er ließ von seinem Schwanz ab. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später wünschte sich der ältere Kaiba das er das nicht getan hätte. Denn jetzt stöhnte der Kleine ungehemmt. „Ah… Seto… härter… fick mich… härter… bitte…" Murmelte Mokuba atemlos an seinem Oberschenkel. Er bewegte den Marker schneller und rammte ihn sich regelrecht in sich hinein. Seine andere Hand bewegte sich im selben Takt über seinen eigenen Schwanz. „So… geil… ah…ja…" Plötzlich erstarrte Mokuba. Ein halb gestöhntes halb geschrienes Seto entwich seinen Lippen. Sein Saft spritzte auf das hellblaue Laken. Schwer atmend blieb der Kleinere neben ihn liegen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sein kleiner Bruder richtete sich auf. Schnell schloss Seto seine Augen und stellte sich schlafend. Er spürte wie sich Mokuba bewegte.

Ein leichter Vanille Duft stieg in seine Nase. Weiches Haar streifte seine Wange. „Ich sollte mich wohl jetzt wieder um dich kümmern, großer Bruder." Flüsterte Mokuba an seinen Lippen. Eine kleine Hand legte sich um seinen Schwanz und begann sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. Seto konnte die zähflüssige Feuchtigkeit an der kleineren Hand spüren. _~Mokubas Saft! Sein Saft an meinem Schwanz!~_ Es kostete ihm einiges an Selbstbeherrschung um nicht zu stöhnen. Was wirklich schwer war da sein kleiner Bruder geschickt seine Hand einsetzte. Seine Hüften hoben sich immer wieder der Hand entgegen. Leicht streiften Lippen seine. „Ich würde dich gerne dabei beobachten wie du kommst." Eine Hand strich über seine Wange. „Ich liebe es wie du dabei so schön errötest. Aber ich will dich schmecken."

Der Schwarzhaarige bewegte sich an seiner Seite. Wieder umfingen die Lippen des Kleineren seinen Schwanz. Seine Finger krallten sich in das Lacken unter ihm. Er versuchte alles um nicht in diese schwarze Weichheit zu fassen und das Tempo zu bestimmen. Er hatte aufgegeben irgendwie zu verhindern dass das hier passierte. Seine Lust hatte gesiegt. Er wollte das, hier und jetzt. Er wollte erlöst werden. Mokubas kleine Hand griff nach einer von seiner. Er verflocht ihre Finger miteinander. Seine andere Hand legte sich an seine Eier und massierte sie leicht. Seto spürte das er nicht mehr weit von seinem Höhepunkt entfernt war. Einen Augenblick versuchte sein Verstand noch einmal aufzulehnen, aber vergeblich. _~Oh Gott…~_ Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen als er sich in dem Mund seines Bruders ergoss. Mokuba bewegte einen Augenblick noch etwas seinen Kopf und entfernte jede Spur von dem Geschehenen. Der Kleinere zog Setos Hose wieder hoch und kuschelte sich an den Brünetten. „Ich liebe dich, großer Bruder."

Noch Minuten, nachdem der Kleine eingeschlafen war, lag Seto wach und betrachtete nachdenklich seinen kleinen Bruder. _~Oh Gott Mokuba… wie oft hast du das hier mit mir gemacht? Wie oft hast du mich für deine Zwecke benutzt? Wie oft hast du mich zum Höhepunkt gebracht ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe? Hast du mehr getan als mich mit der Hand, oder deinen Mund, zu befriedigen? Wie weit bist du gegangen? Wie lange fühlst du schon auf diese Weise für mich?~_ Sanft strich er eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht des Jüngeren. _~Ist dir nicht klar dass das was du da machst Falsch ist? Strafbar? Nicht nur das du Minderjährig bist kann mich in Teufelsküche bringen. Du bist mein Bruder! Egal wie gut es für dich anfühlen mag. Es ist falsch, illegal! Wenn das herauskommen sollte wird es nicht nur eine Strafe geben. Die Menschen auf der Straße werden dich verurteilen. Sie werden dich verachten, weil du gegen ihre Moralvorstellungen stößt. Die Presse wird dich in der Luft zerreißen, nachdem sie ihren Spaß mit dir hatten.~_ Beschützend legte er einen Arm um seinen Bruder. _~Ich hoffe das es nur eine pubertäre Phase ist. Bitte las es nur eine Phase sein.~_

_So das war das erste Chap. Würde mich freuen wenn ich ein paar Meinungen höre. Im laufe der nächsten Woche werde ich das zweite Chap online setz__en. Bei dem es etwas… ähm… heißer wird. ;)_


	2. Bin ich verrückt?

_Tadaaaa das zweite Kapitel ist da! Wie versprochen wird es in diesem Kapitel heißer! Aber keine Sorge der Sommer ist noch nicht angebrochen. *g* Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es schon einen Sieger im Kampf Verstand vs Mokuba gibt. Findet es selbst heraus. ;-) Jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Kapitel 2_

_Bin ich verrückt?_

Mehr als einen Monat später hoffte der junge Firmenchef immer noch, dass es bei seinem Bruder wirklich nur eine Phase war. Er hoffte das, obwohl sein kleiner Bruder noch drei Mal bei ihm gewesen war. Drei Nächte in denen er den Schwarzhaarigen nicht aufgehalten hatte. Drei Nächte in dem er zugelassen hatte, dass Mokuba ihn befriedigte, während er sich schlafend stellte. Drei Nächte in denen er tatsächlich genossen hatte, was der Kleinere mit ihm tat. Seit diesen drei Nächten plagte ihn sein Gewissen. Auch wenn viele es nicht glauben konnten, doch auch ein Seto Kaiba hatte ein Gewissen. Nur hatte er die Angewohnheit es zu ignorieren. Aber dieses Mal ließ sich sein Gewissen nicht so leicht ignorieren. Vor allem da ihm klar war, dass er bei den letzten beiden Malen nicht die Ausrede benutzen konnte, dass sein Körper ausgehungert war, da er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass dem nicht mehr so war.

Seufzend drehte er sich auf die Seite. _~Mir muss schnell was einfallen. Ich kann nicht zulasse__n dass es so weiter geht. Früher oder später wird das in einer Katastrophe enden, wenn es so weiter geht. Ich habe keine Lust eine Zelle von innen zu sehen. Denn __ich werde derjenige sein der vors Gericht kommt. Verdammt… mein Leben war irgendwie schon mal einfacher. Aber was kann ich tun um das Ganze zu beenden?~_ Seine Überlegungen wurden unterbrochen. Auf dem Flur vor seiner Schlafzimmertür waren leise Schritte zu hören, die vor seiner Tür anhielten. Sofort wusste er wem die leisen Schritte gehörten. _~Bitte Mokuba, geh zurück in dein Zimmer! Komm nicht herein!~_ Doch sein stilles Flehen stieß auf taube Ohren. Leise wurde die Tür geöffnet. „Seto? Bist du wach?" Immer wieder dieselbe Frage. Wie ein Ritual. _~Ich muss ihn wegschicken. Sofort!~ _Doch er tat es nicht. Sein Körper reagierte nicht so wie er es wollte. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich schlafend zu stellen. Er hörte wie sich die Tür wieder schloss. Leise kam der Kleine zum Bett. Der Brünette wusste von den letzten beiden Nächten das Mokuba sich jetzt versichern würde das er wirklich schlief. Leicht senkte sich die Matratze neben ihm. Er konnte die Wärme spüren die von dem Körper des Kleineren ausging. „Großer Bruder?" Fragte der Jüngere und strich liebevoll über das Gesicht des anderen. _~Geh! Bitte geh Mokuba!~_ Jedoch kam kein Wort über seine Lippen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab diese Worte zu sagen.

Vorsichtig wurde die Bettdecke zurück geschlagen. Der kleine Körper rutschte näher an ihn heran. „Ich hab dich heute gesehen." Sagte Mokuba leise. Sanft strich eine kleine Hand über seinen Bauch. Fieberhaft überlegte er was der Kleine meinen könnte, dabei ignorierte er die kleine Hand so gut es ging. Ihm viel rein gar nichts dazu ein. _~Wo bei den Unterhosen von Pegasus will er mich gesehen haben?~_ „Dich und diesen Praktikanten." Wie Schuppen viel es ihm von den Augen. Mokuba musste heute in seinem Büro gewesen sein. Oder, was er nicht hoffte, in der Nähe der Duellarena im obersten Stock. _~Bitte, bitte lass ihn nicht da gewesen sein.~_ Flehte er in Gedanken. „Weißt du was ich mir gewünscht habe, während ich euch beobachtet habe?" _~Warum hört keiner meine stillen Gebete? Habe ich i__rgendwas Falsch gemacht dass ich so bestraft werde? Ich mein Hallo mein kleiner Bruder hat mich beim Sex beobachtet!~_ Das sein Bruder ganz andere Sachen schon mit ihm gemacht hatte ignorierte er dabei gekonnt. Am liebsten hätte er ihm gesagt dass er nichts davon wissen wollte, aber er schlief ja, da konnte er schlecht antworten. Mokuba schien sich auch nicht weiter daran zu stören das er nicht antwortete. Er erzählte leise weiter, während seine kleine Hand in die Boxershorts seines Bruders glitt. „Ich hab mir gewünscht dass ich der Praktikant bin. Genauso wie ich mir gewünscht habe die Aushilfe von letzter Woche zu sein." Die kleine Hand umschloss seinen Schwanz. Langsam bewegte sich die Hand auf und ab. _~Das willst du wirklich nicht. Ich habe sie nur benutz__t. Nicht auf ihre Bedürfnisse geachtet. Du hast was Besseres verdient als das!~_

Wieder bewegte sich der Kleinere leicht neben ihm. Seine Lippen streiften leicht die des Größeren. Seto hatte in den drei Nächten gelernt das sein kleiner Bruder nie weiter ging als über seine Lippen zu streifen. Es schien fast so aus würde sich der Schwarzhaarige sich nicht weiter trauen. _~Schon seltsam, dabei hat er keinerlei Probleme mir… Ich werde ganz sicher in die Hölle kommen! In die Hölle die nur für große Brüder b__estimmt ist die ihre kleinen Brüder nicht aufgehalten haben und es sogar genossen haben!~_ „Ich hab mir seit letzter Woche gewünscht dass du mich fickst." Flüsterte Mokuba leise. Leise lachte er. „Ich mein mehr als sonst." Korrigierte er sich selber. _~Ach M__okuba. So etwas solltest du nicht sagen, nicht einmal denken. Dafür bist du noch viel zu jung. Oder habe ich deine Reife unterschätzt? Was bei Pegasus Unterhosen rede ich da eigentlich für einen Unsinn?~_ Seto spürte wie sich sein kleiner Bruder aufrichtete. Behutsam zog ihm der Jüngere die Boxershorts aus. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen, als er den Atem des Jüngeren auf seinen Schwanz spürte. Mokuba hatte sich über ihn gebeugt. Mit einer Hand hielt er den Schwanz seines Bruders, während er sich mit der anderen Hand die Hose seines eigenen Pyjamas herunter zog.

Leicht weiteten sich die blauen Augen des jungen Firmenchefs als er sah wie der Jüngere nach einer Tube Gleitmittel griff. Er konnte sich einer gewissen Faszination nicht erwehren zu sehen wie sein Bruder sich etwas Gleitmittel auf die Finger tat. Ein Finger schob sich langsam in den After des Jungen. Leise stöhnte Mokuba. Leicht bewegte er den Finger vor und zurück. Die andere kleine Hand blieb währenddessen nicht untätig. Sanft bewegte sie sich an Setos Schwanz auf und ab. _~Ich sollte ihn stoppen. Das wäre Verantwortungsbewusst. Aber ich kann nicht. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!~_ Er hatte sich in sein Schicksal ergeben. Oder zumindest für diese Nacht. Am Morgen würde er sich wieder mit seinem Gewissen herumplagen. Der Kleine schob einen weiteren Finger in seinen After. Leicht bewegten sich die schmalen Hüften vor und zurück.

Ein hauchzarter Kuss wurde auf seine Eichel platziert. „Es wird anders sein als mit einem Marker, oder?" Er konnte die Unsicherheit aus der Stimme seines kleinen Bruders hören. _~Ach Moki…~_ Leicht drehte er sich auf seinen Rücken, dabei schloss er vorsorglich seine Augen wieder. So würde es für seinen kleinen Bruder gleich einfacher werden. Außerdem konnte er nicht mehr auf der Seite liegen. Sein rechter Arm war langsam eingeschlafen. Er konnte spüren wie der Kleine den Kopf kurz zu ihm drehte. _~Das zum Thema ich sollte ihn aufhalten, jetzt helfe ich sogar noch! Ich sollte wirklich über den Zustand meines Verstandes nachdenk__en.~_ Die Hand an seinem Schwanz verschwand, nur um wenige Augenblicke später wieder zu kommen. Er konnte das Gleitmittel spüren, das sein kleiner Bruder auf seinen Schwanz verteilte. Leicht verkrampfte er sich als Mokuba über ihn kletterte. _~Nein! Mokuba d__u hast dich nicht genug vorbereitet! Das ist zu früh!~_ Doch der Kleinere hörte seine Gedanken nicht. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich auf seiner Brust ab. Die andere Hand lag wieder um seinen Schwanz. Seine Eichel drang nur mühevoll durch den engen Muskelring. Das leise Wimmern seines Bruders ließ ihn fast zusammenzucken. Nur seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung verhinderte das.

Die kleine Hand auf seiner Brust verschwand, stattdessen landet ein kleiner Körper auf seiner Brust. Ein leichtes zittern ging durch den kleinen Körper. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen warum. Die Träne, die auf seine Haut tropfte, war ein sehr guter Hinweis. Er weint. _~Oh Gott… ich wollte das nicht! Ich wollte dir nie im Leben wehtun!~_ Seine Gedanken wurden durch eine leise Stimme unterbrochen. „Bitte, Seto…" Ein leiser Schluchzer entrang dem Jungen, als er versuchte mehr vom Schwanz seines Bruders in sich aufzunehmen. „Ich will es doch… schön für dich machen… bitte hilf mir…" Ihm war bewusst wenn er sich jetzt bewegen würde, dass sein kleiner Bruder wissen würde dass er nicht schlief. Hektisch arbeitete sein Gehirn. Er versuchte einen Weg zu finden. Einen Weg der nicht zu erniedrigend für den Kleinen wäre. „Was mach ich falsch?" Leicht bewegte sich der Kleine auf ihm, dabei rutschte sein Schwanz aus ihm heraus. Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf seine Wange. „Seto, bitte sag mir was ich falsch mache."

Seufzend drückte er den Kopf seines Bruders auf seine Brust, während er einen Arm um die schmalen Hüften legte. Liebevoll strich er ihm über den unteren Rücken. Der Jüngere klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn. „Du machst nichts falsch." Sagte er leise.

Mokuba versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, doch er drückte ihn sanft zurück auf seine Brust. „Aber warum klappt es nicht richtig?"

„Weil du nicht richtig vorbereitet bist."

„Aber-"

Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nicht genug." Korrigierte er sich selbst. Zögerlich ließ er seine Finger zwischen den Pobacken seines Bruders gleiten. „Das Glied eines Mannes ist in den meisten Fällen viel breiter als ein Textmarker. Darum ist es wichtig das der Anus eines Mannes gut geweitet wird." Erklärte er leise. _~Ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht das ausgerechnet ich ihm das erklären muss.~ _Behutsam massierte er den festen Muskelring seines Bruders. _~Oder das ich das hier tun würde. Ich bin wirklich verrückt!~_ Leicht bewegte sich der Kleinere auf ihn, als er so vorsichtig wie möglich einen Finger in ihn einführte. Sanft bewegte er den Finger vor und zurück. „Die Vorbereitung ist das wichtigste. Ist der Passive nicht gut genug vorbereitet tut es ihm weh." Erklärte er weiter.

„Du hast die beiden aber nicht vorbereitet." Warf Mokuba ein.

Kaum merklich zuckte er zusammen. „Das stimmt." Gab er unwillig zu. „Das hat andere Gründe." Er konnte spüren wie sein kleiner Bruder versuchte seinen Kopf zu heben, um vermutlich wieder nachzuhaken. Schnell drehte er sich mit dem Kleinen um, so dass er nun auf ihn lag. _~Ich kann ihm schlecht sagen das ich diese Männer nur benutzt habe. Benutzt um meine eigene L__ust zu stillen. Das es mir egal war ob sie Schmerzen haben oder nicht.~_ Das war der Grund für seine Bewegung. Er wollte nicht dass sein kleiner Bruder da weiter nachharkte. Denn früher oder später würde er ihm nachgeben, das wusste er nur zu genau. Für einen kurzen Moment entfernte er seinen Finger aus Mokuba, so konnte er seine Hand unter ihm hervor holen. Er stützte sich auf einem Unterarm ab. Seine Lippen strichen leicht über Mokubas Schläfe. „Ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt um andere Dinge kümmern." Sanft führte er zwei Finger in den Schwarzhaarigen ein. Leicht drehte er seine Finger, bis er über den gewissen Punkt streichen konnte. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich dem Kleinen. Lächelnd strich er noch einmal über die Prostata seines Bruders.

Aufbäumend stöhnte sein Bruder unter ihm. „Ah… Seto… bitte…"

Leicht schmunzelnd platzierte er einen Kuss auf den schlanken Hals seines Bruders. „Bitte was?" Fragte er leise, als er demonstrativ wieder über die Prostata strich.

„Bitte… ah… ich…" Seto ließ ihm nicht die Möglichkeit zu Ende zu sprechen. Er führte einen dritten Finger durch den engen Muskelring. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr seinem Kleinen. Die schmalen Hüften hoben sich ruckartig. Seine Finger folgten der Bewegung. Behutsam bewegte er seine Finger in dem Jüngeren, um den festen Muskelring zu weiten.

„Du?" Er wusste zu genau was Mokuba sagen wollte. Aber er wollte es für seinen kleinen Bruder hinauszögern. _~Und um vielleicht mein Gewissen auch etwas hinauszuzögern. Aber darum kann ich mich morgenfr__üh kümmern.~_ Denn er musste sich, zumindest für diesen Augenblick, eingestehen das ihn das alles hier erregte. Er stoppte seine Finger soweit das sie sich nur noch Millimeterweise bewegten. Er wollte es zwar hinaus zögern, aber es nicht zu einer Qual werden lassen. Federleicht ließ er seine Lippen über den Hals gleiten. „Sag mir was du willst."

Einige Male setzte der Jüngere zum sprechen an, doch er brach immer wieder ab. „Fick… mich…" Kam es doch schließlich.

Behutsam platzierte er einen federleichten Kuss auf die leicht geteilten Lippen. „Das tue ich." Flüsterte er. Wieder gab er Mokuba einen Kuss. Lächelnd setzte er sich auf seine Unterschenkel. Seine freie Hand strich über die zarte Haut der Hüfte vor ihm. Seine andere Hand sorgte dafür dass seine Finger sich wieder schneller bewegten.

Das schwarze Haar flog hin und her als der Junge seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Nein… ah… das tust… du… ah… nicht…"

„Doch." Leicht beugte er sich vor und setzte einen Kuss oberhalb des Hüftknochens. „Das was ich tue gehört Theoretisch auch zu der Kategorie." _~Ja klar, Küssen im entferntesten Sinne auch! Ich rede wirklich nur Unsinn! Aber eigentlich rede ich ja nicht nur Unsinn, ich mach Dinge die ich absolut nicht tun sollte.~_ Er schob den Gedanken daran das er vielleicht nicht ganz normal im Kopf war beiseite. Darüber würde er am Morgen nachdenken können. Es gab andere Dinge die momentan wichtiger waren. _~Unfassbar wie ich gerade meine Prioritäten setze…~_

„Aber… aber…"

„Nein. Dafür bist du noch nicht bereit." Um jeglichen weiteren Protest von seinem kleinen Bruder direkt im Keim zu ersticken legte er einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Eichel des Jüngeren. Ein überraschter Laut entfuhr Mokuba. Der Laut wurde nur wenige Sekunden von einem Stöhnen abgelöst als er seine Zunge über die erhitzte Haut gleiten ließ. Seine Finger beschränkten sich nur noch darauf immer wieder über den empfindlichen Punkt zu streichen.

Eine kleine Hand tastete nach seinem Kopf. „Ah… Seto…" Unwillkürlich zuckten die schmalen Hüften hoch. Finger griffen in sein Haar. Der Griff in seinem Haar verstärkte sich als er seinen Mund um die Eichel schloss und aufreizend daran saugte. „Ich… ah… kann… nicht… lä-" Der Rest des Satzes ging in einen leisen Schrei unter. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des älteren als sich die Muskeln um seine Finger zusammenzogen. Bei Mokubas Stoßbewegung in seinem Mund schloss er seine Augen. Er tat das auch um den Geschmack auszukosten der sich Schubweise in seinem Mund ausbreitete. Mokubas Saft war salzig und süß zugleich. _~Liegt vermutlich an den ganzen Süßigkeiten __die er heimlich isst und glaubt ich würde es nicht merken.~_ Dieser widersprüchliche Geschmack lud förmlich dazu ein süchtig danach zu werden.

Bedacht darauf seinen kleinen Bruder nicht zu plötzlich aus seinem Himmel zu reißen, zog er vorsichtig seine Finger aus ihn heraus. Nach einem letzten Zungenschlag ließ er von ihm ab. Lächelnd beugte er sich über den kleinen Körper. Zärtlich drückte er dem Kleinen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ein glückliches Lächeln zierte Mokubas Gesicht. Nur langsam beruhigte sich seine Atmung wieder. Eine Zeit die er dem Jüngeren gönnte. Das gab ihm die Möglichkeit seinen Körper halbwegs wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. _~Nicht das Mokuba noch auf dumme Gedanken ko__mmt.~_ Ein belustigtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht als er sah wie die Augen des Kleinen immer wieder zufielen. Aber in dem Punkt war Mokuba genauso stur wie sein großer Bruder, er versuchte standhaft wach zu bleiben. „Du kannst ruhig schlafen." Er deckte sie beide zu und zog seinen kleinen Bruder in seine Arme.

„Ich will aber nicht." Kam es trotzig.

„Du kannst die Augen kaum noch offen halten." Erwiderte er lächelnd. „Jetzt schlaf."

Mokuba kuschelte sich enger an ihn. „Mhm…"

Belustigt bemerkte er dass der Kleinere in nicht einmal einer Minute eingeschlafen war. Eine Weile lauschte er dem regelmäßigen Atem. Bis ihn das Geschehen mit voller Wucht klar wurde. ~_Scheiße! Bin ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was hab ich nur getan?~_ Vorsichtig löste er Mokubas Umklammerung und setzte sich an die Bettkante. _~Ich wollte das Ganze beenden und jetzt? Jetzt hab ich es nur schlimmer gemacht.~_ Das ihm das alles sogar Spaß gemacht hat verdrängte er gekonnt. _~Das hier ist so was von Falsch! Ich bi__n verrückt überhaupt so etwas zuzulassen, geschweige denn auch noch wirklich mitzumachen. Das ist der reinste Wahnsinn. Ich brauch einen Therapeuten!~_ Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. _~Sicher und in nicht einmal 24 Stunden weiß es die ganze Welt. Nein, ne__in, nein es muss eine andere Lösung geben. Ich brauch einen besseren Plan um das Ganze zu beenden. Es kann so einfach nicht weitergehen.~_ Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Der Jüngere schlief friedlich. _~Ach Mokuba, in was hast du uns beide da nur h__erein gezogen?~_

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Na, steht schon ein Sieger fest? *g*_

_Ihr könnt euch auf das nächste Kapitel schon einmal freuen. Ich sage nur ein Wort: Muto._


	3. Wie bitte?

_Kapitel 3_

_Wie bitte?_

Der junge Firmenchef saß drei Monate nach dieser Nacht in seinem Büro. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich wie er diese Nacht hatte zulassen können. _~Oder die__ Nacht darauf. Oder die Nacht eine Woche später. Oder…~_ Er könnte die Liste immer so weiter führen. Seufzend lehnte er sich in seinen Bürostuhl zurück. Es war nicht so das er Mokuba immer seinen Willen ließ was das anging. Nein, mehr als einmal hatte er seinen kleinen Bruder gefragt ob er bei ihm schlafen wollte. _~Verdammt noch Mal, ich freue mich sogar wenn er zu mir ins Bett gekrochen kommt! Ich genieße es wenn er sich an mich kuschelt. Oder er mich berührt und mich küsst. Oder wie ich ihn… Nein, nein, ne__in das geht zu weit! Nur gut das ich immer wieder verhindert habe das Mokuba seinen Willen durchsetzt und wir tatsächlich Sex haben.~_ Heftig schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um die Gedanken zu vertreiben. _~Das was zwischen uns passiert ist falsch. Es ist nicht e__inmal Legal! Von der Ethik will ich gar nicht erst anfangen, damit plagt mich mein Gewissen genug. Es ist einfach falsch. Ich muss dem ein Ende setzen. Egal ob es sich gut anfühlt oder nicht. Das kann nicht so weiter gehen.~_ Entschlossen richtete er sich wieder auf. Er würde das ganze beenden, auch wenn er seinem kleinen Bruder damit wehtun müsste. _~Mokuba wird wieder in seinem Zimmer schlafen. Egal ob es ihm passt oder nicht. Nur so kann ich das verhindern.~_ Zufrieden mit seinem Entschluss wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Er war gerade dabei sich in den Bericht seiner Buchhaltung zu vertiefen als seine Bürotür aufgestoßen wurde. Wütend hob er seinen Blick, bereit jeden zu feuern der es wagte sein Büro unaufgefordert zu betreten. Beim Anblick der Person, die sich an dem Türrahmen anlehnte, steigerte sich seine Wut zu eiskaltem Zorn. _~Dieser… dieser… Kerl hat mir gerade noch gefehlt! Wie kann er es wagen hier aufzukreuzen?~_ „Noch nie etwas von Anklopfen gehört, Störenfried?" Zischte er den jungen Mann an.

„Wieso sollte ich?" Kam prompt die Gegenfrage.

„Schon Mal was von Anstand und Höflichkeit gehört?"

Mit einem leisen Lachen löste sich der junge Mann von der Tür und stieß sie mit seinen Fuß zu. „Das sagt ausgerechnet ein laufender Kühlschrank!" Lächelnd kam er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. „Außerdem warum sollte ich anklopfen wenn ich ohnehin einen Termin bei dir habe, Kaiba?"

Einen Moment rang er mit seiner Fassung. Er konnte nicht glauben wie Dreist dieser Kerl war. Doch nur wenige Augenblicke später musste er mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen dass sein Gegenüber sogar noch Dreister war. Lächelnd ließ sich dieser in einem der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder. _~Er übertrifft sich doch Tatsächlich noch selbst. Und dabei ist dieser Blödm__ann schon normalerweise Dreist und Überheblich genug!~_ Seine Kiefer pressten sich schmerzhaft aufeinander während er in Gedanken bis Zehn zählte. Selbst dann brodelte es noch in ihm. _~Aber jetzt laufe ich zumindest nicht mehr die Gefahr das ich ihm an die __Gurgel gehe.~ _Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den unverschämten Kerl eisig an. „Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet DIR einen Termin geben?"

„Hast du nicht."

„Hat sich jetzt auch der Rest deines Gehirns aufgelöst? Oder wie kommst du auf die schwachsinnige Idee das du, ausgerechnet DU, einen Termin bei mir hast?"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Weil ich Mokuba gebeten habe mir einen zu machen." Seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung verhinderte dass ihn die Kinnlade herunterklappte. Das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Das war nicht nur selten dreist sondern auch noch Lebensmüde._ ~Dieser abgebrochene Gartenzwerg wagt es tatsächlich meinen kleinen Bruder auszunutzen? Das wird er büßen! Dafür werde ich ihn-~_ Seine Gedanken wurden von Yugi Muto unterbrochen. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Das Gesicht des kleinen Duellanten hatte eine ungewohnte Ernsthaftigkeit angenommen. Einen Ausdruck den er kaum auf dem Gesicht des Kleineren gesehen hatte. Genauso wenig wie dieses selbstsichere Lächelnd das er zuvor auf dem Gesicht hatte. _~Normalerweise ist er doch nur bei einem Duell so selbstsicher. Warum ist er es denn jetzt? Was geht in diesem stacheligen Kopf vor?~_ „Hilfe?" Harkte er nach. _~Vielleicht hat er jetzt endgültig den Verstand verlore__n.~_ Mutmaßte er.

„Ja, Hilfe."

„Ich soll dir also helfen nach dem du die Freundschaft meines kleinen Bruders ausgenutzt hast?" Fragte er giftig.

Das selbstsichere Lächeln trat wieder auf Mutos Gesicht. „Mokuba hat erwähnt dass er mir einen Termin machen könnte, darum habe ich ihn darum gebeten. Von ausnutzen kann da also nicht die Rede sein." Nur langsam verschwand das Lächeln. „Kannst du mir helfen?"

„Wieso sollte ich?" Er deutete auf seinen Schreibtisch, auf denen sich Papiere häuften und sein Laptop leise vor sich brummte. „Wie du siehst habe ich wesentlich wichtigerer Dinge zu tun als dir oder einem deiner Kindergartenfreunde zu helfen." Demonstrativ wandte er sich zu seinem Laptop. „Eine Firma leitet sich nun nicht einmal von selbst. Verschwinde also wieder." Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Bildschirm. Als er hörte wie der Kleine aufstand musste er unwillkürlich lächeln. _~Das ging schneller als ich gedacht habe. Erstaunlich wie schnell dieser Pimpf aufgegeben hat.~_

Eine Hand klappte seinen Laptop direkt vor seiner Nase zu. Zum Glück waren seine Hände zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht auf der Tastatur. Wütend schaute er zu dem Störenfried hoch. „Ich bin keiner deiner Angestellten die vor dir kuschen."

„Offensichtlich." Meinte er verstimmt. Genervt aufseufzend lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sag was du zu sagen hast und verschwinde dann endlich."

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, brauche ich deine Hilfe." Muto ließ sich unaufgefordert wieder in den Sessel fallen, wobei er ein Bein über die Armlehne drapierte. „Ich habe ein Problem, das ich ohne deine Hilfe nicht lösen kann."

Er musste sich eingestehen dass dieser eine Satz ihn doch neugierig machte. _~Scheinbar ist er doch nicht so ganz übergeschnappt, wie ich dachte. Schließlich ist er zu mir__ gekommen und nicht zu irgendeinen seiner Kindergartenfreunde.~_ Natürlich würde er das nie so offen zugeben. „Was für ein Problem soll das sein?"

Leicht zuckte sein Gegenüber mit den Schultern. „Ein Problem eben."

Ein weiterer genervter Seufzer wollte sich seinen Lippen entfliehen. Doch geschickt verhinderte er das. „Wie kann ich dir bei diesem Problem helfen?" _~Vielleicht bekomme ich so heraus was das für ein Problem ist.~_

„Mh… da fällt mir das ein oder andere ein." Etwas blitzte in den violetten Augen auf. Doch es war zu schnell verschwunden als das er es hätte benennen können. „Aber ich denke nicht dass dein Büro der beste Ort dafür ist um mein Problem zu lösen." Der Kleinere schien einen Moment inne zu halten. „Wenn ich es mir Recht überlege wäre es vielleicht doch gar nicht so schlecht hier anzufangen." Leise lachte er. „Hat sogar seinen Reiz."

„Du kannst einfach nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken oder?" Gelangweilt drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Laptop um und klappte ihn wieder auf. „Wenn du mir nicht sagen kannst was dein Problem ist verschwinde. Ich denke du findest von alleine die Tür."

Wieder drang ein leises Lachen an sein Ohr. „So ungeduldig, Kaiba?" Er sparte sich eine Antwort darauf. „Sagst du nicht selbst immer dass du uns allen mit deinem Intellekt überlegen bist? Und da bekommst du nicht heraus was mein Problem ist?" Er hörte wie der König der Spiele aufstand und einige Schritte machte. _~Bitte las ihn endlich verschwinden. Ich habe schon genug Probleme mit Mokuba. Da brauch ich__ nicht auch noch dieses seltsame Gequatsche von Muto.~_ Zu spät bemerkte er das Muto nicht auf den Weg zur Tür war, sondern um den Schreibtisch herum kam. _~Scheiße! Warum unterschätze ich diese Selbstsichere Seite von ihm immer wieder?~_ „Jetzt streng doch Mal dein hübsches Köpfchen an."

„Mir egal was dein Problem ist. Hau endlich ab." Muto hatte nun den Schreibtisch ganz umrundet und blieb neben ihm stehen. So unauffällig wie möglich schob er seinen Stuhl etwas weiter zur Seite. „Gehst du jetzt freiwillig oder muss ich den Sicherheitsdienst rufen?" Durch sein Manöver gab er dem Jüngeren einen guten Blick auf einen kleinen roten Knopf der am Schreibtisch befestigt war.

Bevor der Kleinere antworten konnte, flog seine Bürotür auf und ein fröhliches „Seto!" durchbrach das Büro. Zwei Paar Augen richteten sich auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen der ins Büro stürmte. „Sport ist ausgefallen, weil unserer Lehrer krank ist und deshalb haben wir frei! Oh Hallo Yugi. Aber weißt du was das Beste ist, großer Bruder? Wir haben morgen den ganzen Tag frei weil die Lehrer irgendeine Konferenz haben. Ist das nicht toll? Dann könntest du ja mit mir etwas unternehmen. Ich wüsste auch schon so ein paar Sachen."

Muto nutzte den Augenblick als sein Bruder endlich einmal kurz Luft holte. „Du kannst mich anrufen wenn du mir bei meinem Problem helfen willst. Ich bin mir sicher wir beide werden unseren Spaß bei der Lösung haben." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ der kleine Duellant das Büro und ließ die beiden Brüder alleine.

Verwundert blickte Mokuba zu der geschlossenen Tür. „Hat Yugi dir sein Geheimnis verraten?" Fragte der schwarzhaarige Wirbelwind. Er kam den restlichen Weg zu ihm gelaufen und sprang ihm auf den Schoss.

Reflexartig schloss er seine Arme um den kleineren Körper. „Geheimnis?" Er achtete kaum auf seinen kleinen Bruder auf seinem Schoss, er blickte noch immer auf die Tür, durch die Muto verschwunden war. _~Das war selbst für die Verhältnisse des Gartenzwergs seltsam.~ _

„Naja, mir wollte er es nicht sagen. Er sagte nur das es nichts für Teenager, wie mich, wäre."_ ~Nichts für __Teenager__?~ _Eine zierliche Hand legte sich auf seine Wange und drehte seinen Kopf. „Aber was ist jetzt mit morgen? Verbringst du etwas Zeit mit mir? Wir haben schon soooooooo lange nichts mehr zusammen gemacht."

„Sicher." Antwortete er vollkommen in Gedanken versunken. _~Nichts für __Teenager__? Was bei Pegasus Unterhosen meint er dam-~_ Seine Augen weiteten sich als ihm die seltsamen Anspielungen des bunthaarigen Jungen wieder einfielen. _~Nein! Das kann dieser ab__gebrochene Gartenzwerg nicht ernst meinen! Dieser Knirps kann doch nicht gemeint haben das er… wir… Nie im Leben!~_ Nur um Rande bekam er mit das sein Bruder fröhlich auf ihn einredete. Abwesend strich er durch das dunkle Haar und murmelte irgendwelche Bestätigungen. _~Egal was ich für Träume von diesem selbstbewussten Muto hab. Träume sind Träume! Punkt aus Ende. Da kann mir dieser laufende Meter noch so viele Avancen machen.~_ Genervt seufzte er auf. _~Als wäre mein Leben nicht schon Chaotisch genug. Nein nic__ht nur das Mokuba eine seltsame Phase hat, jetzt muss mir auch noch dieser Möchtegern König der Duellanten an die Wäsche wollen?~_

„Seto?" _~Das ist alles nur ein böser Traum. Das ist alles ein sehr böser Traum. Das denkt sich alles nur mein Unterbewusst __sein aus. Ja das ist es. So etwas würde schließlich nie im Leben passieren.~_ „SETO!"

Heftig zuckte er zusammen. Überrascht blickte er auf seinen kleinen Bruder herunter, der ihn wütend anfunkelte. Da wurde ihm erst bewusst das er schon seit einer Weile in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen war und nichts mitbekommen hatte. „Entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken. Was hast du gesagt?"

Einen Moment schmollte der Kleinere, bevor sich wieder sein fröhliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Kommst du mit nach Hause? Wir könnten uns einen Film ansehen."

„Ja, alles was du willst." Ein fröhlicher Mokuba ließ ihm nicht einmal Zeit seinen Laptop herunterzufahren und zog ihn zur Tür, während er laut überlegte welchen Film sie sich anschauen sollten. Er selbst wurde das Gefühl nicht los das er irgendetwas falsches gesagt hatte. Etwas das er sehr bald bereuen sollte.

_Note: So hoffe dass es euch gefallen hat. Früher oder später wollte ich den Herren Muto auftauchen lassen, wie ihr seht habe ich mich für früher entschieden. _

_Böse Worte könnt ihr mir ebenso gerne mitteilen wie Lob. Bin gespannt was ihr, meine lieben Leser, zu sagen habt._

_Zum nächsten Kapitel sage ich diesmal nichts. Da müsst ihr euch diesmal wirklich gedulden. *g*_


	4. Was mach ich hier?

_Note: So… Neues Kapitel, neues Glück! Oder so ähnlich. ^.^ Da ich gerade in einer kreativen Phase bin, lade ich jetzt schon das Kapitel hoch. Obwohl ich eigentlich vorhatte einmal die Woche ein Update zu machen. Aber naja auch egal. *g*_

_Ich benutze für eine gewisse DVD, die ich ziemlich am Anfang erwähne die Deutsche Altersfreigabe. Da ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe wie diese Filme in Japan eingestuft werden, wer es weiß kann es mir gerne sagen. ;-) Ich habe selbst die Filme gesehen und halte sie (theoretisch) für unbedenklich, aber gut ich muss so etwas nicht entscheiden. *g*_

_Bevor ich euch nun das neue Kapitel präsentiere, ein kleiner Aufruf meinerseits. Mein bisheriger Beta ist zu meinem Leidwesen abgesprungen. Daher suche ich jetzt Händeringend einen neuen Beta. Wer Interesse hat kann sich gerne bei mir melden. _

_Kapitel 4_

_Was mach ich hier?_

Später am Abend lag Seto auf der heimischen Couch und versuchte alles um nicht sein Gesicht zu verziehen. Die Filme, bis jetzt waren es drei, die Mokuba ausgesucht hatte waren wirklich keine Filme gewesen die er sich freiwillig ausgesucht hätte. Der erste Film, _Death Note_, war ihm schlicht und ergreifend auf die Nerven gegangen. Innerlich hatte er gebeten dass der zweite Film besser sein würde. Was nicht wirklich der Fall gewesen war, aber er hatte sich mit _Das wandelnde Schloss_ arrangieren können. Etwas was er beim jetzigen Film nicht so wirklich konnte.

_Okane Ga Nai_ kratzte erheblich an seinen angespannten Nerven. Schlimm genug für ihn das die offensichtliche Hauptfigur extrem jung aussah. Nein, dieser Film handelte auch noch von Sex! Gut die Sexszenen waren jetzt nicht gerade pornographisch und man konnte alles eher schemenhaft sehen. Aber trotz allem war es doch sicherlich kein Film den Mokuba sich ansehen sollte. Unauffällig hatte er nach der Hülle gegriffen und sich die Altersfreigabe angeschaut. Verärgert zogen sich seine Augenbrauen. _~SPIO-FSK geprüft: Strafrechtlich unbedenklich? Das i__st verdammt nochmal ein Film der irgendwo unter einer Ladentheke in einem Sexshop verrotten sollte und nicht in den Fingern meines kleinen Bruders sein sollte!__ Rein Rechtlich gesehen ist er vielleicht dafür noch knapp 2 Jahre zu jung, aber wenn es nach mir geht sollte er nie im Leben solche Filme sehen!_ „Wo hast du den Film her?"

Mokuba, der halb auf ihn lag, hob seinen Kopf. Das war etwas was nicht einmal in diesem Haus seltsam war. Schon immer hatten sie gekuschelt wenn sie einen Film schauten, weswegen er sich nicht einmal einen Kopf darum machte. Die blauen Augen blickten unschuldig zu ihm auf. „Yugi hat ihn mir geliehen."

„Wie bitte?" Er war über diese Aussage Fassungslos. _~Wie kann dieser idiotische Duellant meinem Bruder eine solche DVD geben? Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege mach ich ihn einen Kopf kürzer!~_ Er warf die Hülle achtlos auf den gläsernen Tisch vor dem Sofa.

Soweit es dem Kleineren möglich war zuckte er die Schultern. „Ich hatte ihm meine DVDs zu Junjo Romantica gegeben, dafür hab ich Okane geliehen bekommen." Der schwarze Wuschelkopf legte sich wieder auf seine Brust. „Warum fragst du?"

„Weil du nicht alt genug bist für solche Filme." Obwohl er seinen Bruder vorhielt das der Film nichts für ihn war, machte er keine Anstalten den Fernseher abzuschalten.

Ein leises Kichern drang an sein Ohr. „Ich darf also nicht solche Filme gucken, aber solche Dinge machen?" Eine kleine Hand deutete auf den Fernseher. Auf dem gerade eine erneute gewisse Szene zu sehen war.

Ungesehen von dem Kleinen auf ihm verdrehte er die Augen. _~Genau da liegt das Problem! Du bist für beides zu Jung! Du solltest nicht einmal an so etwas __denken!~_ „Das hab ich nicht gesagt." Widersprach er seinem kleinen Bruder.

Einige Zeit herrschte zwischen ihnen beiden Ruhe. Mokuba konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf den zweiten Teil des Films, während er selbst seinen eigenen Gedanken nach hing. _~Ic__h kann nicht fassen das ich hier liege, mit Mokuba und mir so einen Schwachsinn ansehen muss. Schwachsinn der auch noch von Muto stammt! Wenn ich diesen abgebrochenen Gartenzwerg wieder sehe dreh ich ihm den Hals um. Von mir aus kann er sich diesen Schund __ansehen, aber er braucht Mokuba keine Flausen in den Kopf zu setzen.~_ Verstimmt blickte er auf die schwarze Mähne runter. _~Ich wette um die Kaiba Corporation das dieser Knirps meinen kleinen Bruder irgendwie auf die Idee gebracht hat diese Dinge zu machen.__ Wenn das wirklich stimmt, wovon ich ausgehe, dann war dieser Gartenzwerg die längste Zeit König der Duellanten!~_

Seine Gedanken brachten ihn zurück auf den vergangenen Nachmittag. _~Diesem Knirps traue ich nach heute alles zu. Wie kommt er überhaupt auf__ die Idee einfach in meinem Büro aufzutauchen und mir sozusagen durch die Blume sagt dass er mich will?~_ Unbewusst strichen seine Finger über den schmalen Rücken des Jungen, der noch immer auf ihn lag. Er bekam nicht einmal mit das sein Bruder einen wohligen Seufzer von sich gab. _~Gut, ich habe erotische Träume von Muto, aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht das ich diese Träume in die Realität umsetzen will! Dafür interessiert mich dieser Knirps zu wenig. Träume hin oder her! Mensch ich würde sogar lieber P__egasus Einladung zu einem Dinner annehmen als Muto auch nur bis auf 10 Meter in die Nähe meines Bettes kommen zu lassen!~_ Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper bei den Gedanken an den überkandidelten Erfinder von Duell Monsters. _~Nein, nein, nein, dieser Ge__danke ist absolut krank! Das muss ich dem Zwerg zumindest lassen, schlimmer als diese wandelnde Torte war er nicht.~_ Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch als sich Mokuba auf ihn regte. „Du Setoooo?" Leise brummte er. „Du hast gesagt das wir alles machen was ich will."

„Ja hab ich. Worauf hast du denn Lust?" Sein Blick glitt zum Fernseher, auf dem er noch die letzten Zeilen des Abspanns sehen konnte. Ihm fiel nicht einmal auf was er da gesagt hatte, bis Mokuba leise kicherte. _~Oh… Mist! Hoffentlich vers__teht er das jetzt nicht falsch.~_

Der kleine Körper bewegte sich auf ihn. Das lächelnde Gesicht seines Bruders schob sich in sein Blickfeld. Langsam wich das Lächeln und machte einem unsicheren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht Platz. Unsicher biss sich der Kleine auf die Unterlippe. „Schläfst du mit mir?"

„Nein!" Platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Aber du hast versprochen, dass wir das machen was ich will!" Hielt ihm Mokuba jammernd entgegen. „Und ich will dass wir es endlich tun. Ich will dich endlich ganz in mir spüren und nicht nur deine Finger! Ich will das du mein Erster bist!"

Behutsam schob er den kleineren Körper von sich runter und stand hastig auf. „Nein. Schlag dir das schleunigst aus dem Kopf. So etwas solltest du mit jemanden machen den du aus ganzem Herzen liebst und nicht mit mir! Ich bin dein Bruder. An so etwas darfst du nicht einmal im Ansatz denken, Mokuba. Das ist-"

„Aber ich liebe dich, Seto!" Unterbrach der Jüngere ihn. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah flehend zu ihm hoch. „Nur dich. Ich will keinen anderen als dich. Mir ist egal ob andere sagen dass dieses Gefühl falsch ist. Für mich fühlt es sich nicht so an." Die ersten Tränen bildeten sich in den dunkelblauen Augen. „Es fühlt sich gut an wenn ich bei dir bin, wenn du mich küsst und berührst. Dir hat es doch auch immer Spaß gemacht, wie kannst du dann sagen das ich mir das aus dem Kopf schlagen soll?"

Seufzend fuhr er sich durch das Haar. „Verdammt noch Mal, Mokuba, das ist nicht der Punkt."

„Warum? Dir hat es gefallen. Warum sonst hättest du das alles mit mir gemacht? Warum sonst hättest du dich schlafend gestellt? Warum wenn du mich nicht ebenso liebst wie ich dich?" _~Er wusste es? Er wusste dass ich nicht geschlafen hatte? Scheiße!~_Über das junge Gesicht liefen die Tränen. Es brach sein Herz zu sehen wie sein kleiner Bruder weinte. Mokuba wischte sich die Tränen mit einer Hand aus dem Gesicht, aber das war vergeblich. Immer mehr Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Wiederholt schniefte der Kleine und murmelte immer wieder, „Wir lieben uns doch".

_~Er weint wegen mir. Ich wollte nicht dass er weint. Verflucht nochmal es hat mir Spaß gemacht, ja! Aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht dass ich zulassen kann dass er uns beide ins Unglück stürzt. Ich hab ihm geschworen dass ich ihn b__eschützen würde. Jetzt bin ich aber derjenige der ihm wehtut… Scheiße!~_ Seufzend ging er vor der Couch in die Knie. Liebevoll strich er durch das schwarze Haar seines kleinen Bruders. „Ich kann verstehen dass du es nicht so siehst, aber du musst begreifen dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Das was wir getan haben ist verboten und ethisch falsch."

Laut schluchzte der Junge. „Aber warum können wir nicht einfach auf unsere Gefühle hören? Es geht doch keinen was an ob wir ein Paar sind. Seto, bitte lass es uns versuchen!" Weinend schlang Mokuba seine Arme um ihn und klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihn.

Behutsam legte er seine Arme um den schmalen Körper und zog ihn auf seinen Schoss. Sanft wiegte er das weinende Bündel in seine Arme. „Mokuba, versteh doch dass es nicht geht." Immer wieder strich er beruhigend über den schmalen Rücken. _~Ich will ihm keine Bitte abschlagen, das habe ich noch nie gemacht. Aber ich kann ihm diesmal seinen Willen nicht lassen. Ich muss ihn beschützen, auch wenn es heißt das ich__ ihm dadurch wehtun muss.~_ Nur undeutlich hörte er zwischen den Schluchzern immer wieder das leise Bitte seines Bruders. _~Ich kann ihm nicht nachgeben. Ich darf es nicht. Warum kannst du das nicht verstehen? Warum kannst du nicht sehen dass du mich mit dei__ner Bitte quälst?~_ Nach einem weiteren geschluchzten bitte, seufzte er leise. _~Wie kann ich immer wieder nein sagen wenn er in meinen Armen weint? Ich weiß dass das alles Falsch ist, aber ich kann ihm doch nicht das Herz brechen.~_ Sanft schob er Mokuba auf Armeslänge von sich. Behutsam nahm er das zierliche Gesicht in seine Hände und strich mit den Daumen die Tränen beiseite. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen." Ein hoffnungsvoller Schimmer trat in die verweinten Augen. Leicht wandte er seinen Blick von diesen ausdrucksvollen Augen ab. „Jetzt geh ins Bett, es ist schon spät."

Stunden später saß er noch immer auf den Boden im Wohnzimmer. Seine Gedanken kreisten um sein Dilemma mit Mokuba. Immer wieder schob er energisch diese Gedanken beiseite. Doch sie kamen immer wieder. _~Ich habe ihm tatsächlich versprochen darüber nachzudenken. Aber was gibt es da schon groß drüber nachzudenken? Es ist falsch und verboten! Da gibt es keine andere Antwort, egal wie sehr Mokuba bettelt.~_ Mittlerweile konnte er, zumindest sich selbst, eingestehen das er ihr zusammen sein genoss. _~Stopp! Das ist krank! Falsch! Ich kann und werde ihm nicht nachgeben! Es geht einfach nicht.__ Ich mag es zwar wirklich unsere Zeit zusammen. Aber nicht so wie er._ Aufstöhnend strich er mit einer Hand durch das wirre braune Haar. Dabei viel sein Blick auf sein Handy, das er irgendwann beim Filmegucken auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Kurzentschlossen griff er danach. _~Vielleicht kann ich mich damit ablenken?~_ Seine Finger drückten wahllos auf den Bildschirm herum. Solange bis er auf eine Nummer herumdrückte und diese von seinem Mobiltelefon gewählt wurde. Wie von selbst hob er das Handy an sein Ohr und wartete darauf das am anderen Ende abgenommen wurde. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich eine müde Stimme meldete. „Hallo?"

„Warum?" Er war enorm Stolz darauf dass seine Stimme wie sonst auch klang.

Einen Moment herrschte am anderen Ende stille. „Kaiba?"

„Warum?"

„Warum was?" Kam die verwirrte Frage seines Gesprächspartners.

„Warum?" Wiederholte er einfach stur seine Frage.

Ein belustigtes Lachen drang an sein Ohr. Die Stimme hatte jede Müdigkeit verloren. „Du musst schon etwas genauer werden, Kaiba."

„Du weißt was ich meine." Fauchte er ins Handy.

„Warum du mich um…" Ein leises Rascheln war am anderen Ende zu hören. „… halb vier Uhr morgens anrufst?" Drang die belustigte Stimme durch die Leitung.

„Keine Ahnung." Gab er widerwillig zu.

Wieder lachte der andere amüsiert. „Du hast mich doch angerufen, dann solltest du es doch wissen." Ein leises brummen war seine einzige Antwort, die er bereit war zu geben. „Oder wolltest du etwas anderes wissen?"

„Mh… ja. Warum?"

Ein leiser Seufzer war zu hören. Dieses Geräusch jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Was er natürlich niemals zugeben würde. „Warum ich heute bei dir war? Warum ich gesagt habe was ich gesagt habe? Warum ich das will? Welches warum willst du wissen?"

Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er. „Keine Ahnung… alle?"

„Kaiba, was ist los mit dir? So durch den Wind hab ich dich noch nie erlebt. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf, bemerkte dabei aber nicht dass der andere ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Nein… ja… keine Ahnung…"

„Was denn nun? Ist alles in-" Muto unterbrach sich selbst. „Hast du getrunken?" Wurde er belustigt gefragt.

Seine blauen Augen legten sich auf die mehr als zur Hälfte geleerte Whiskey Flasche, die neben ihm auf dem Boden stand. „Etwas." Gab er zu. Der andere musste nicht unbedingt wissen dass dieses _etwas_, etwas mehr war. _~Ich glaub die Flasche war eben noch voll. Ode__r?~_

„Scheiße! Du bist tatsächlich betrunken!"

„Nein!"

Wieder dieses belustigte Lachen das so sehr an seinen Nerven zerrte. Aber auf verquere Weise gefiel ihm das Lachen aber irgendwie auch. „Doch bist du."

„Kannst du nicht einfach die scheiß Frage beantworten?" Schnauzte er.

„Soso, ein betrunkener Seto Kaiba kann fluchen."

„MUTO!"

„Schon gut, schon gut." Beruhigte der andere ihn. „Ich bin zu dir gekommen, weil ich dich will."

Einen Augenblick schwieg er. Er war sich nicht sicher ob seine nächsten Worte von dem Whiskey kamen oder davon das er dasselbe wollte wie der Stachelkopf. Es war ihm auch in diesen Moment herzlich egal. „Dann komm her."

Scharf wurde am anderen Ende die Luft eingesogen. „Verlockend, aber nein."

Verdutzt starrte er auf das Handy. „Warum?" Fragte er, nachdem er das Gerät wieder an seinem Ohr hatte.

„Du bist betrunken Kaiba!"

„Und?"

„Du würdest mich nicht im nüchternen Zustand zu dir einladen um mein Problem zu lösen." Erklärte ihm Muto geduldig. „Spätestens wenn du deinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hast und mich in deinem Bett entdeckst, wirst du versuchen mir den Kopf abzureißen. Und glaub mir das steht nicht weit oben auf der Liste wie ich sterben möchte." Ein kurzes Lachen drang durch die Leitung. „Ich will dass du bei klarem Verstand bist, wenn du dich dafür entscheidest mir bei meinem Problem zu helfen. Ich will dass du jeden Kuss, jede Berührung bei klarem Verstand spürst. Bis jeder deiner Gedenken nur noch von der Lust beherrscht wird. Nichts anderes soll deine Gedanken beherrschen, als die Lust, die ich dir schenke."

Mutos Stimme war nichts weiter als ein verführerischer Hauch durch die Telefonleitung. Diese Stimme schaffte es mit nur wenigen Sätzen dass seine Hose unangenehm eng geworden war. Er wollte das was diese verführerische Stimme ihm versprach. _~Nein. Ich will mehr als das.~_ „Verdammt Muto, ich hab einen klaren Kopf! Jetzt komm rüber!"

„Nein. Du bist betrunken und ich werde das nicht ausnutzen." Einen Moment herrschte schweigen zwischen ihnen. „Geh ins Bett Kaiba und wenn du, nachdem du deinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hast, das immer noch willst, werde ich mit vergnügen zu dir kommen."

„Erst machst du mich an und dann ziehst du den Schwanz ein! Du bist so ein Feigling Muto!" Wütend feuerte er das Handy in die nächst beste Ecke. Das es dabei zerbrach war ihm herzlich egal. „Dieser verfluchte Irre!" Mit Mühe kämpfte er sich auf die Beine. Kurz blieb er stehen als sich der Raum sich vor ihm drehte. Als er sich sicher war dass das Karussell endlich langsam genug war das er sich bewegen konnte, schwankte er aus dem Wohnzimmer und machte sich auf ins Bett zu kommen. Das seine Hose dabei immer noch unangenehm spannte, ignorierte er gekonnt. Seine Gedanken kreisten um diesen Möchtegern König der Spiele. Muto würde schon sehen was er davon hätte.

_Note: Drama, baby, Drama! *g* Dieses Kapitel hat mich etwas in den Wahnsinn getrieben, da ich immer wieder mit mir gehadert habe ob ich Setolein weiter quälen soll, aber wie ihr seht hab ich es doch irgendwie._

_Na was glaubt ihr was Seto jetzt machen wird? Wird er Mokuba nachgeben? Oder doch Muto? Vielleicht schafft er es wirklich standhaft zu bleiben und beide in ihre Schranken zu weisen? Fragen über Fragen… *g* Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. _


	5. NEIN! Nein! Nein?

_Note: Nachdem ganzen Drama aus dem letzten Kapitel, will ich in diesen Kapitel etwas gnädiger zu Seto sein. Naja… ich versuch es, denn das Ziel darf ich dabei nicht aus den Augen lassen. *g*_

_Vielen Dank auch an __**Jyorie**__& __**SessyslittleSis**__ die mir immer wieder liebe Kommis hinterlassen. Dafür bekommt ihr auch etwas von mir. *einen PlüschMokuba zu den beiden schieb.* Ich glaube nach dem letzten Kapitel kann er etwas Trost brauchen. ^.^_

_N__och einmal mein kleiner Aufruf den ich im letzten Kapitel schon gestartet habe. Ich suche immer noch einen __**Beta**__! Also bitte melden falls Interesse vorhanden ist._

_So, wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Kapitel 5_

_NEIN! Nein…! Nein…?_

Ein fröhliches „GUTEN MORGEN!" schallte durch das Schlafzimmer des ältesten Kaiba Bruder. Seto verkroch sich tiefer unter seine Bettdecke. Das große Kopfkissen wurde fest auf seinen Kopf gedrückt, in der Hoffnung dass dadurch Mokubas morgendliche Fröhlichkeit gedämpft wurde. Seine Hoffnung zerbrach als das Energiebündel auf sein Bett sprang und fröhlich auf seinen Rücken hopste. „Seto, aufstehen. Du wolltest etwas mit mir heute unternehmen! Also steh auf." Das Kissen wurde ihm vom Kopf gezogen.

Gequält stöhnte er auf. Der Junge auf seinem Rücken presste jegliche Luft aus seinen Lungen, während seine zu laute Stimme seine ohnehin schon großen Kopfschmerzen verschlimmerte. In seinem Kopf feierte eine ganze Herde von Elefanten eine Party oder zumindest fühlte es sich so an. „Später…" Murrte er. Er hangelte mit einer Hand nach einem anderen Kissen.

„Komm schon Seto!" Eine zierliche Hand fasste nach seiner, bevor er das andere Kissen erreichen konnte. „Ich will in den Park."

„Möchte." Korrigierte er automatisch den Kleineren.

Mokuba krabbelte endlich von ihm runter und zog kräftig an seinem Arm. Er ließ sich auf die Seite ziehen, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen. „Jetzt komm, es ist schon nach Zehn."

_~Nach Zehn? Wieso hab ich so lange geschlafen? Hab ich tatsä__chlich meinen Wecker nicht gehört?~_ Seine Augen suchten nach seinem Wecker. Dieser zeigte ihn dass es wirklich schon elf nach zehn war. Er konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern wann er das letzte Mal länger als sieben Uhr geschlafen hatte. Wieder zog Mokuba an seinem Arm. „Mokuba lass das!" Der Kleinere hörte tatsächlich auf ihn. Stattdessen hielt er seine Hand einfach in seinen Kleinen. „Wir verschieben den Ausflug, mir ist nicht gut."

Der Kleine sprang vom Bett und rannte zu den großen Fenstern rüber. Mit einem Ruck riss er die schweren Vorhänge auf. Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster und blendete ihn für einen Moment. Gequält stöhnte er auf. „Selber schuld, wenn du so viel trinkst." Warf der Kleine ihm vor.

„Woher willst du wissen dass ich etwas getrunken habe?" Fragte er verstimmt. Mühsam kämpfte er sich aus seiner Bettdecke, die sich mehrmals um seine Beine geschlungen hatte. Er schwang die Beine über die Bettkannte und blieb vorerst sitzen. Der schwarzhaarige Wirbelwind würde ihn ohnehin nicht in Ruhe lassen, nicht nachdem er ihm versprochen hatte dass sie den Tag zusammen verbrachte. Nur eine beinahe Katastrophe in der Firma würde als eine Entschuldigung durchgehen.

Besagter Wirbelwind stand noch immer am Fenster und hatte sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck gerührt. „Die fast leere Whiskey Flasche im Wohnzimmer war ein sehr guter Hinweis." Kam es leise vom Fenster. „Hast du…" Er unterbrach sich selbst. Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich wieder um. Doch er konnte in den dunklen Augen sehen dass er in diesen Moment nicht so glücklich war. „Hast du Lust auf Kaffee?" Lachend sah er ihn an. „Was rede ich denn da? Natürlich willst du Kaffee." Immer noch lachend rannte der kleine Wirbelwind durch das Zimmer. An der Tür hielt Mokuba inne. „Wenn du in zehn Minuten nicht unten bist, komm ich dich holen." Drohte der Kleine gespielt, bevor er aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Ihm war nur zu bewusst was sein kleiner Bruder ursprünglich hatte sagen wollen. _~Hast du wegen mir getrunken? Das hat er fragen wollen. Schei__ße! Ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle halten sollen. Und jetzt? Jetzt denkt er ich muss mich betrinken weil mich das ganze anwidert!~_ Wütend stand er auf. Wahllos nahm er sich irgendetwas aus seinem Kleiderschrank und eilte ins Badezimmer. _~Wie soll i__ch ihm erklären das es nicht wegen ihm war? Das ich versucht habe einfach diesen ganzen verdammten Tag in Vergessenheit zu trinken?~_ Während er sich wusch, gestand er sich selbst ein das es nicht nur deswegen war. _~Nein, ich habe Versucht zu vergessen das __ich das alles mit Mokuba genieße. Das irgendwas in mir meinen kleinen Bruder nur zu gerne nachgeben würde… Verdammt! Ich brauche einen wirklich guten Psychiater, der seine Klappe halten kann!~_

Mokuba hatte gesagt er will in den Park. Damit war er sogar noch einverstanden gewesen. Ein Picknick zu machen war etwas was nicht besonders hoch in seiner Beliebtheitsskala stand, aber Zähneknirschend gab er sich geschlagen. So lag er nun auf einer Decke, mit den Armen hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, und genoss sogar die Sonne, die ihn wärmte. Zu selten kam er in den Genuss einen Tag im Freien zu verbringen. Dafür hatte er einfach keine Zeit. _~Vielleicht sollte ich doch auf Mokuba hören und mir öfters Mal frei nehmen.~_ Überlegte er. Sein Kater war zwar immer noch da, aber war nun wesentlich erträglicher als vorher. _~Wozu frische Luft nicht alles gut ist.~_

Etwas streifte seine Lippen. Er brauchte seine Augen nicht einmal zu öffnen um zu wissen dass es wieder irgendeine Frucht war. Der Kleine hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht dafür zu sorgen dass er etwas Gesundes aß und ihn in den vergangenen Minuten immer wieder mit einer Variation von Früchten zu füttern. Ohne zu zögern teilte er seine Lippen. Ein Lächeln zuckte um seinen Mundwinkel als er von der Erdbeere abbiss. Erdbeeren schienen Mokubas Favorit zu sein, wenn er danach ging wie viele er in den letzten Minuten schon gegessen hatte. Zufrieden kaute er. _~Vielleicht war das Picknick doch keine so schlechte Idee. So gefällt es mir doch ganz gut.~_ „Setoooo?" Leise brummte er. „Ich hab doch bald Geburtstag."

_~Bald? Knapp fünf Wochen sind für ihn bald?~_ Leicht krauste er die Stirn. Ihm war noch nicht ganz klar wohin dieses Gespräch führen sollte. „Ja?"

Der Schwarzhaarige rutschte näher an ihn ran. „Darf ich eine Party machen?"

„Wen willst du einladen?" Er fand diese Frage berechtigt. Besonders wenn er bedachte das Mokuba ihn eigentlich nie fragte, sondern einfach seine kleinen Partys abhielt. Was ihn nie sonderlich störte, da er sich zum Zeitpunkt solcher Partys meistens in seinem Büro verbarrikadierte. Was immer sehr gut funktioniert hatte. Sie beide feierten ihre Geburtstage immer einen Tag später alleine.

„Ein paar Klassenkameraden."

_~Also die üblichen Verdächtigen. Damit kann ich leben. Hätte ja sch__limmer kommen können.~_ Leicht zuckte er mit seinen Schultern. „Von mir aus."

„Naja… ich wollte auch Yugi und die anderen einladen." Fügte der Kleine leise hinzu.

Seine Augen sprangen auf und er setzte sich ruckartig hin. „Vergiss es! Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage." Die flehenden dunkelblauen Augen ignorierte er vollkommen. „Dieser Kindergarten kommt nicht in mein Haus! Du kannst ein paar Klassenkameraden einladen, aber dieser Kindergarten? NEIN!" Das besagter Kindergarten schon das ein oder andermal in der Kaiba Villa gewesen war, verdrängte er erfolgreich. Er war ein Meister in Verdrängen, schließlich machte er das oft genug. Vor allem in letzter Zeit.

„Aber-" Versuchte der Kleine.

„Nein!" Wieder ein Punkt wo er nicht klein beigeben würde. Er würde weder die Freundschaftstante, noch diesen einen Kerl in sein Haus lassen. Von diesem Straßenköter wollte er gar nicht erst reden. Und Muto? Wenn es nach ihm ging konnte Muto sonst wo sein, solange es nicht einmal ansatzweise in seiner Nähe war. _~B__esonders nach dieser Nacht. Was hatte mich geritten diesen überheblichen Knirps anzurufen? Oh wie sehr wünsche ich mir dass ich einen Filmriss habe. Aber nein ich muss mich an jedes Wort erinnern! Muss mich daran erinnern wie ich mich gefühlt habe. Und das__ ich diesen Irren zu mir eingeladen habe. Scheiße, ich hätte ihn fast sogar angefleht, wenn es mir etwas gebracht hätte!~_

Zwei kleine Hände, die sich auf seine Wangen legten, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte direkt in das flehende Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders. Dieser hatte seinen Dackelblick aufgesetzt. Ein Blick dem er schon oft in den letzten Jahren erlegen war. „Bitte, Seto."

„Nein."

„Büdde, büdde, büüüüüüddeeeee!"

„Ich hab Nein gesagt, Mokuba. Ende der Diskussion!" Er fand dass er sich wirklich gut geschlagen hatte. Er wusste aus Erfahrung wie schwer es war, die geballte Ladung von Mokubas Flehen, entgegenzutreten und dabei auch noch Standhaft zu bleiben. Seine Erfolge dabei konnte er an einer Hand abzählen. Zufrieden mit sich legte er sich wieder hin und schloss seine Augen.

Seine Zufriedenheit löste sich in Rauch auf, als der Jüngere sich rittlings auf ihn setzte. Automatisch legten sich seine Hände auf die Hüften des Kleinen. Seine Augen blickten in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Auflehnung hoch. Es war eine Sache wenn Mokuba ihm zu Hause an die Wäsche ging und eine ganz andere in der Öffentlichkeit. Sie waren zwar in einen Teil des Parks der nicht so einfach einzusehen war, aber das hieß noch lange nicht das jeden Moment jemand sie sehen konnte. _~Und das ist das letzte was ich will!~_ Bevor er seinen kleinen Bruder zurechtweisen konnte, lagen seine Lippen auf seinen. Er drehte seinen Kopf um diesen Kuss zu entkommen. Mokuba nutzte das aus um an sein Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Das jagte einen Schauer durch seinen Körper. „Bitte Seto." Zierliche Hände schoben sich unter sein T-Shirt. Finger fuhren die Konturen seiner Bauchmuskeln nach. Millimeter für Millimeter bewegten sich die Finger nach oben, bis sie über seine Brustwarzen strichen. Unterdrückt stöhnte er auf, als sie sanft gekniffen wurden. „Bitte."

_~Bitte? Was bitte? Ich weiß nicht um was er mich diesmal bittet.~_ Es dauerte einen Herzschlag bis er endlich das bitte verstand. Zu spät begriff er das Mokuba noch nicht aufgegeben hatte seine Gästeliste durch zusetzen. „Nein."

„Bitte." Wiederholte der Kleine an seinem Ohr. Die Lippen des Kleinen wanderten über seinen Hals, während sein T-Shirt nach oben geschoben wurde. Die warme Sommerluft strich ebenso über seine entblößte Brust, wie auch Mokubas Finger.

Blind tastete er nach den kleineren Händen und zog sie von seiner Brust. „Hör auf." Er sah das kurze aufblitzen in den blauen Augen. Aber er konnte dieses Blitzen nicht zu ordnen. Wie erstarrte sah er seinem Bruder dabei zu wie er den Kopf senkte und über seine rechte Brustwarze leckte. Instinktiv bog er seinen Rücken durch um mehr von dieser Berührung zu bekommen. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, ehe er es stoppen konnte. Ohne dass er es merkte ließ er die zarten Handgelenke wieder los. „Nicht… Mokuba, nicht hier." Versuchte er den Kleinen aufzuhalten. _~Ich bin der ältere. Ich muss diesen Wahnsinn stoppen. Das am besten bevor uns jemand sieht und das Ganze an die Presse weitergibt.~_

„Warum nicht?" Mokuba hob seinen Kopf und sah ihn unschuldig an. Ein Blick dem er dem anderen nicht abnahm. Schon gar nicht wenn er mitbedachte wo gerade eine kleine Hand landete. Eine kleine Hand die aufreizend über die immer größer werdende Beule in seiner Hose strich.

„Jemand könnte… uns sehen." Seine Hände lagen wieder auf den schmalen Hüften. Er tat nichts um den Jüngeren zu stoppen. Stattdessen schoben sich seine Daumen unter das Shirt des anderen und zeichneten kleine Kreise auf der zarten Haut.

„Mh…" Der Kleine schien tatsächlich einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. Lächelnd blickte er auf ihn herab. „Ist irgendwie spannend." Schwach schüttelte er den Kopf. _~Nein, das ist ganz und gar nicht spannend! Das ist Wahnsinn! Ich muss- Oh Gott…!~_ Aufstöhnend warf er seinen Kopf nach hinten. Gewieft wie der Kleine war, hatte er den Augenblick seiner Unaufmerksamkeit genutzt und schnell seine Hose geöffnet. Ohne zu Zögern hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine Hand in die Hose geschoben. Warm umschloss die kleine Hand seinen Schwanz.

Seine Finger krallten sich regelrecht in die schmalen Hüften über ihm. „Mokuba… nicht…" Sein Widerstand löste sich, mit jeder Bewegung der kleinen Hand, immer weiter auf. _~Ich sollte das wirklich beenden. Aber, verdammt nochmal, __ich bin auch nur ein Mann__!~_ Leise stöhnend hob er seine Hüften der Hand entgegen. Für diesen Moment verdrängte er sogar wo sie sich befanden oder was es für Konsequenzen es hätte, wenn man sie erwischte.

„Darf ich Yugi und seine Freunde einladen?" Ruckartig flogen seine Augen auf. _~Wann hab ich__ die denn zugemacht?~_ Entgeistert blickte er seinen kleinen Bruder an. _~Was? Einladen? Wozu- ah… seine Geburtstagsfeier. DAS fragt er mich __**JETZT**__?~_ Gequält stöhnte er auf, als die kleine Hand ihre Tätigkeit einstellte. „Darf ich?"

_~Dieses kleine, hinterh__ältige, cleverer Teufelchen! Er nutzt meinen Zustand aus!~_ Er konnte seinem Bruder nicht einmal böse sein. Dafür fühlte er sich in diesen Moment einfach zu gut. Hart packte er in das wilde schwarze Haar und zog den Kopf des Kleineren zu ihm runter. „Ja…" Gab er sich schlussendlich geschlagen. Ihm war bewusst dass er seine Antwort früher oder später bereuen würde. Aber darüber konnte er auch ein andermal nachdenken.

„JUH- ngh" Er unterbrach den Jubel indem er fordernd seine Lippen auf die des Kleineren legte, dabei nutzte er den Vorteil das Mokubas Lippen geteilt waren und erkundete die verlockende Höhle. Gedämpft stöhnte er in den süßen Mund, als sich die kleine Hand endlich wieder bewegte. Wiederholt bewegte er seine Hüften den Fingern entgegen. Seine Hand wanderte von der schmalen Hüfte zum Hintern und knetete ihn fest. Das entlockte dem Jüngeren nun seinerseits ein Stöhnen.

Plötzlich zog er an den schwarzen Haaren und löste damit den Kuss. Ein leises Wimmern verließ die leicht geschwollenen Lippen des Jungen. Ihm war nur zu deutlich bewusst das Mokuba den Kuss nicht hatte beenden wollen. Aber ihm war klar dass sie beide Luft brauchten. Er drehte sich um und begrub den kleinen Körper unter sich. Sofort schlangen sich schlanke Beine um seine Hüften. Er zog die Hand aus seiner Hose und fing die andere mühelos ein. Mit einer Hand umschloss er die schmalen Handgelenke und presste die Hände, über den Kopf des Kleinen, auf die Decke. Seine andere Hand packte die Hüfte seines Bruders und drückte das Becken zurück auf die Decke. Fordernd rieb er sich an den Schwarzhaarigen. Zufrieden stellte er fest dass es dem anderen auch nicht kalt ließ, die Ausbeulung in der weiten Hose war Beweis genug. Ein leises Wimmern drang an sein Ohr, als Mokuba versuchte seine Hüften gegen ihn zu bewegen. Seine Lippen streiften den schlanken Hals. „Was… tust du… ah… nur mit… mir…?" Seine Hand schob sich hinten in die Hose des Kleinen. Unmissverständlich drückte er mit einem Finger gegen den festen Muskelring. „Wie… ah… kannst… du mich… so einfach… ah… um den… Finger wickeln…?"

Er drängte seine Fingerspitze durch den Muskelring. Heiser stöhnte der Kleine unter ihm. Die schmalen Hüften ruckten nach unten und sein Finger drang ganz durch den engen, trockenen Muskelring. Es war nicht das erste Mal das er kein Gleitmittel oder ähnliches benutzte. Schritt für Schritt hatte sein kleiner Bruder ihn dazu gebracht bei den ersten Finger nicht vorsichtig zu sein. Er schien das sehr zu mögen. So auch diesmal. Eng umschlossen die Muskeln seinen Finger. „SETOOOO!"

Unkontrolliert zuckten die Hüften unter ihm. Rieben noch kräftiger gegen seine. Das ließ ihn endgültig die Kontrolle verlieren. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um selbst nicht laut zu werden, als er seinen eigenen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich in seiner Hose ergoss. Schwer atmend rollte er sich von seinen Kleinen runter. Als er halbwegs wieder klar denken konnte wurde ihm wieder bewusst wo sie sich befanden. _~Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Bitte lass das niemanden gesehen haben!~_ Schnell suchten seine Augen die Umgebung ab. Niemand war zu sehen. Mit flinken Fingern schloss er seine Hose und richtete sich auf. Liebevoll blickte er auf das zusammengerollte Wesen neben ihn, das Anstalten machte einzuschlafen. „Komm schon, Mokuba, wir sollten langsam gehen." _~Bevor doch noch jemand etwas bemerkt. Oder mein Gewissen mich dumme Dinge tun lässt.~_

Ungesehen von den blauen Augen des jungen Firmenleiters saß, nicht unweit von ihnen, eine Gestalt in einem Busch. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte die Lippen, als die Gestalt noch einmal zu den beiden Brüdern rüber blickte. Die beiden Kaibas machten sich gerade daran ihre Sachen zu packen und zu gehen. Leise lachte die Gestalt. „Der große Seto Kaiba hat also ein kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis." Die Augen der Gestalt folgten dem schlanken Körper des älteren Kaibas. In Gedanken formte er bereits einen Plan wie er dieses Wissen nutzen konnte.

_Note: Ende im Gelände. ;-) Aber keine Sorge die Story ist noch nicht zu Ende. Warte schon freudig auf eure Meinungen zu diesem Kapitel. ^.^_

_Bin gespannt ob einer von euch erraten kann wer der geheimnisvolle Beobachter ist. Wer richtig liegt bekommt ein Setoplüschi von mir. *g*_

_Bis zum nächsten Mal._


	6. Hab ich was verpasst?

_Kapitel 6_

_Hab ich was verpasst?_

Jemand hatte einen roten Kringel mit kleinen Herzchen um den 7. Juli in Setos Kalender gemacht. Er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen wer dieser Jemand gewesen war. Nur eine Person in der Villa würde es tatsächlich wagen an seinen Kalender zu gehen und einen Termin oder auch nur einen solchen Kringel zu machen. Dieser Jemand rannte nicht zum ersten Mal wie ein Wirbelwind an seiner offenen Bürotür vorbei. Seufzend stand er auf und ging zur Tür rüber. Mit mehr Wucht als geplant schmiss er die Tür zu. Zumindest hatte das laute Krachen den angenehmen Effekt dass plötzlich Ruhe im Flur vor seinem Büro herrschte. _~Schon viel besser!~_ Wieder etwas zufriedener ging er zurück zu seinem Schreibt. Seine Augen legten sich wie von selbst auf den roten Kringel, als er sich wieder setzte.

Über fünf Wochen hatte er es geschafft diesen Tag fast gänzlich aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Das einzige Mal wo er wirklich daran gedacht hatte, war als er das Geschenk für seinen kleinen Bruder besorgt hatte. Es war nicht so dass er Mokuba nicht seine Geburtstagsfeier gönnte. Das tat er durchaus, schließlich wollte er dass der Kleine eine ganz normale Kindheit hatte. Aber das er, aus ihm völlig unerfindlichen Gründen, zugestimmt hatte das der Kindergarten eingeladen werden durfte, das glich einer Katastrophe. _~Gut… ich weiß schon warum ich zugestimmt habe. Aber hey ich bin auch nur ein Mann, der sich gegen g__ewisse Reize eben nicht erwehren kann! … Warum klingt das so als wäre ich ein Schwächling, der sich nicht einmal gegen seinen kleinen Bruder und seiner durchaus geschickten Hand wehren kann?~_ Aufstöhnend ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Schreibtischplatte sinken. Der Schmerz, der dabei durch seinen Kopf zog, war ihm durchaus willkommen. _~Weil es so ist, verdammt noch mal! Ich kann nicht einmal Mokuba davon abhalten seinen Willen zu bekommen. Naja nicht ganz, aber es reicht doch das er mich immer wieder dazu krie__gt nachzugeben und mit ihm diese Sachen zu machen!~_

Er hob seinen Blick soweit das er auf das Bild, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, sehen zu können. Ein fröhlicher lächelnder Mokuba blickte ihm entgegen. _~Wenn das so weiter geht habe ich tatsächlich__ Sex mit ihm. Dann bin ich endgültig ein armer, kranker Perversling.~_ Gequält stöhnte er erneut auf. Er drehte seinen Kopf, um nicht mehr das Bild anzusehen. _~Was bin ich denn jetzt? Schließlich genieße ich es doch auch wenn wir diese Sachen tun. Ich hab m__ehr als einmal das Ganze angefangen. Und bis jetzt habe ich es auch nicht geschafft ihm das ganze auszureden.~ _

Ruckartig setzte er sich wieder auf, als ihm sein Versprechen wieder einfiel. _~Er wartet immer noch darauf das ich ihm meine Entscheidung sag__e. Eine Entscheidung die ich nicht einmal getroffen habe. Warum? Warum zögere ich immer wieder ihm zu sagen das wir nie im Leben ein Paar sein können? Liegt es wirklich daran das ich das alles auf verquere Art mag? Das ganze führt doch zu nichts. Ich drehe__ mich die ganze Zeit im Kreis. Ich muss einen anderen Ansatz finden. Einen der das Ganze beendet, bevor es an die Öffentlichkeit kommt und Moki das Leben zur Hölle macht.~_ Entschlossen wandte er sich seinem Laptop zu. Er würde solange Suchen bis er eine Lösung seines Problems gefunden hatte. Er konnte schließlich nicht alleine auf der Welt sein mit so einem Problem.

Mehr als drei Stunden später, war er kurz davor den Laptop verzweifelt gegen die Wand zu schleudern. Seine Suche hatte ihn mehr als einmal auf diverse Pornoseiten geführt. Die ihm ganz sicherlich nicht bei seinem Problem helfen konnten. Verärgert schnaubte er, als er mal wieder auf eine solche Seite kam. _~Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Ich will keinen Porno dazu sehen!~_ Kopfschüttelnd schloss er die Seite und wandte sich seinem nächsten Suchergebnis zu. Bevor er sich auch nur mit ihr beschäftigen konnte, wurde seine Bürotür geöffnet.

Wütend schaute er auf den ungebetenen Eindringling. Es gab momentan nur zwei Personen im Haus die es wagen würden ohne anzuklopfen in sein Büro zu marschieren. Das Mokuba hier her kommen würde, während er der Ehrengast auf seiner eigenen Geburtstagsparty war, war sehr unwahrscheinlich. Blieb nur eine Person. Genau diese wollte er absolut nicht sehen. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen trafen seine Augen auf funkelnden Amethysten. „Was willst du hier?"

Amüsiert lachte der kleinere Duellant. „Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Kaiba." Lässig trat der Bunthaarige in sein Büro, dabei schloss er die Tür hinter sich. „Zu deiner Frage, falls du es nicht weißt, Mokuba hat mich zu seinem Geburtstag eingeladen."

„Das weiß ich!" Blaffte er den Kleinen an. „Also was willst du **hier**?"

„Sehen wie es dir geht." Kurz vor seinem Schreibtisch blieb Muto stehen.

Kalt sah er den anderen an. „Wie du siehst geht es mir blenden, also kannst du wieder verschwinden!" Der andere war der Grund gewesen warum er diesen Tag versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Aber er hatte noch etwas versucht zu verdrängen. Ein für ihn verhängnisvolles Telefonat mit diesem Möchtegern König der Spiele. _~Mehr als fünf Wochen haben ich es geschafft diesen verdammten Anruf zu verdrängen. Diesen bescheuerten Anruf von mir und meine Reaktion auf seine Stimme, die so verführerisch geklungen hatte. Nein! Daran darf__ ich nicht denken!~_

„Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß wenn ich direkt wieder gehe?" Fröhlich funkelten ihn die ungewöhnlichen Augen an. Er begann sich unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich als der Kleinere langsam um den Schreibtisch herum kam. Dieser lehnte sich, unbeeindruckt von seinem kalten Blick, mit verschränkten Armen gegen seinen Schreibtisch.

_~Viel zu nah. Er ist mir deutlich zu nah! Aber jetzt aufzustehen und auf die andere Seite des Schreibtisch zu gehen ist feige.~_ Trotzdem rutschte er etwas mit seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück, um zumindest den Hauch eines Abstand zwischen ihnen zu bekommen. „Was willst du noch von mir, Muto?"

Der Bunthaarige lachte leise. Ein Lachen das einen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. „Ich dachte das hätte ich schon deutlich gesagt." Er wurde wieder ernst. „Oder habe ich mich so undeutlich am Telefon ausgedrückt?" Aufmerksam verfolgten ihn die funkelnden Amethyste.

Abwehrend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest." Das war eine partielle Wahrheit. Besser bekannt als Lüge. Aber das würde er dem anderen nicht auf die Nase binden. _~Eben sowenig das ich noch Tage danach fast einen Steifen davon bekommen habe, wenn ich an dieses Gespräch gedacht habe.~_

„Mh…" Leicht beugte sich der Kleinere vor. Was in ihm gegensätzliche Gefühle auslöste. Zum einen wollte er sich dem anderen entgegen lehnen, aber auf der anderen Seite stand der Wunsch den Abstand gleich zu halten. Er entschied sich für einen Kompromiss und blieb wo er war. „Ich kauf dir das nicht ab, Kaiba."

„Glaub doch was du willst!" Fuhr er den Duellanten an. _~Er kann lange darauf warten das ich zugebe das ich mich an jedes Wort erinnere!~_ In diesem Punkt würde er stur bleiben. Da könnte Muto vor ihm nackt auf den Schreibtisch tanzen und er würde standhaft bleiben. Schließlich hatte er fünf Wochen Zeit gehabt den Entschluss zu fassen dass er den Knirps nicht einmal ansatzweise in sein Leben lassen würde, nicht einmal für eine Nacht!

Wieder lachte der Kleinere. „Ich glaub fest daran dass du dich erinnerst. Ich tue es. Ich erinnere mich auch noch sehr genau daran das du wolltest das ich hier her komme." Lächelnd streckte der Gartenzwerg seine Arme aus. „Hier bin ich Kaiba."

„Du spinnst!" Ruckartig schob er seinen Stuhl zurück, als der Kleine Anstalten machte ihm noch näher zu kommen. „Als würde ich so etwas jemals sagen." _~Warum kann er nicht einfach verschwinden?~_

„Du hast es." Muto stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und trat zwischen ihm und dem Schreibtisch. „Von mir aus kannst du es ruhig leugnen. Aber ich verspreche dir eins: Bevor ich heute hier rausgehe wirst du nicht mehr leugnen können das du mich willst."

Verächtlich schnaubte er. „Gar nicht von sich selbst eingenommen." Murmelte er. _~Gut, ich w__usste schon das er arrogant ist, aber das setzt dem Ganzen noch eine Krone auf. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht dass er sein __**normales **__Selbst noch übertreffen kann. Tja da habe ich mich richtig vertan. Ich sollte wirklich bei diesem abgebrochenen Gartenzwe__rg auf der Hut sein.~_

Plötzlich schob sich das lächelnde Gesicht des Kleinen in sein Sichtfeld. Überrascht zog er seinen Kopf zurück. Die Nähe zum anderen gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. „Ich bin davon überzeugt die Worte aus dir heraus zu locken."

„Träum wei- ngh!" Der Rest seines Satzes ging in den Kuss unter, der ihm aufgezwungen wurde. Schnell hatte sich Muto vorgebeugt und ihn einfach gestoppt. Er hob seine Hand um den Kleineren von sich zu stoßen. Doch dieser hatte anscheinend mit so etwas gerechnet. Geschickt wurde seine Hand abgefangen und mit mehr Kraft runtergedrückt, als er dem anderen zugetraut hatte. _~Woher nimmt dieser Zwerg diese Kraft? Soviel Kraft kann doch so eine kleine Person nicht in sich haben.~_ Offensichtlich hatte er sich da getäuscht. Muto war für ihn mittlerweile ein wandelndes Rätsel.

Verführerisch glitt die Zunge des anderen über seine Lippen. Stur presste er seine Lippen aufeinander. Ein leises Lachen drang an sein Ohr, als sich der Bunthaarige von ihm löste. Wütend funkelte er den König der Spiele an. „Schau doch nicht so böse. Noch habe ich nichts gemacht."

„Und wie nennst du das gerade eben?"

Einen Augenblick schien der Kleine zu überlegen. „Einen Anfang. Du kannst es auch einen Kuss nennen, wenn du willst." Fröhlich funkelten die merkwürdigen Augen auf ihn hinab. _~Das meint er doch nicht ernst?~_ Der Kleinere beugte sich vor und küsste ihn wieder. _~Doch meint er.~ _Wieder blieb er stur als die fremde Zunge über seine Lippen strich. Er würde dem Gartenzwerg nicht die Genugtuung geben und diesen Kuss erwidern. Zu spät bemerkte er die Hand die sich in sein Haar schlich. Er merkte es erst als schmerzhaft an seinem Haar gezogen wurde. Ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entfuhr ihm. Muto nutzte den Augenblick, als sich seine Lippen teilten, und ließ seine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten.

Immer wieder stupste die fremde Zunge seine an, versuchte seine zu animieren den Kuss zu erwidern. _~Darauf kann er lange warten.~_ Entschlossen hielt er still. Er würde diesen doch überraschend guten Kuss nicht erwidern. Da konnte der andere tun was er wollte. _~Was bei-~_ Seine Gedanken brachen ab. Eine Hand hatte sich in sein Schritt verirrt und rieb gekonnt über eine langsam wachsende Beule. _~Verdammt, der abgebrochene Gartenzwerg weiß was er t__un muss… Standhaft bleiben. Hahaha, der Witz war ja wirklich gelungen. Ach scheiß drauf!~_ Heftig erwiderte er den Kuss. Seine Arme legten sich um den schlanken Körper und zogen den kleinen Duellanten fast von den Füßen. Er ließ eine Hand auf den Hintern des Kleinen sinken. _~Mh… ich hätte nicht gedacht das er so einen knackigen Arsch hat.~_

Die Hand an seinem Schritt begann damit seine Hose zu öffnen. „YUGI?" Beide zuckten bei der lauten Stimme vor seiner Bürotür zusammen. Er schubste Muto von sich. Dieser strauchelte etwas schaffte aber sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, dafür musste er sich an dem Schreibtisch hinter ihm festhalten.

„Irgendwann bring ich Wheeler um!" Knurrte er.

Leise lachte Muto. „Sein Timing war schon mal besser." Gab der Stachelkopf zu. Er strich sich eine goldene Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Leicht beugte er sich vor und gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Aber ich verspreche dir dass er heute Abend nicht stören wird!"

Verwundert blieb ihm nichts anderes über als zuzusehen wie der andere aus seinem Büro verschwand. Erst als die Tür wieder geschlossen war sickerten die letzten Worte des Zwergs bei ihm ein. _~Heute Abend? Wieso heute Abend?~_ Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Seine Gedanken blieben beim morgendlichen Frühstück hängen. _~Mist! Ich sollte wirklich besser zuhören wenn Mokuba redet. Vor allem wenn es um Partys geht.~_ Verstimmt rieb er sich die Schläfen. _~Besonders wenn er eine Pyjama Party plant. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Ich Hornochse habe ihm auch noch zuge__stimmt! Da komme ich nie im Leben wieder raus! Verdammt noch mal!~_ Wütend fegte er einige Papiere von seinem Schreibtisch. Er war wütend auf sich das er seinen kleinen Bruder nicht zugehört hatte, aber speziell weil er diesem Knirps so schnell nachgegeben hatte. _~Nein. Der Gartenzwerg ist an dem allem schuld! Der braucht nicht zu denken das ich ihm heute Abend auch nur ansatzweise in meine Nähe lasse.~_ Seine Hand schloss sich um seine Kaffeetasse und schleuderte sie quer durch den Raum. Zufrieden sah er wie das Porzellan an der Tür zerschellte.

Mit einem Lächeln schloss Yami die Tür hinter sich. Er zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran das der junge Firmenchef früher oder später äußerst Wütend sein würde. Er nahm Rücksicht auf Yugis Körper und zog den Rückzug vor. _~Ich glaube er würde es mir sehr übel nehmen wenn ich ihm seinen Körper mit einigen blauen Flecken zurückgeben würde. Er ist schließlich schon sehr tolerant mir ungestört seinen Körper zu leihen und es nicht zu hinterfragen.~_ Etwas krachte auf die Tür hinter ihm. Sein Lächeln wurde größer. _~Definitiv wütend! Mal sehen ob sich das heute Abend wieder ändert. Natürlich kann ich das auch ändern.~_

„Du lächelst, obwohl der Hausherr gerade etwas zerdeppert hat. Muss wohl sehr interessant da drinnen gewesen sein" Riess ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Er blickte sich nach dem Sprecher um und sein Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich aus seinem Gesicht. _~Will ich wissen wie lange er da schon steht?~_ Seine Augen ließen den Weißhaarigen nicht aus den Augen. Dieser hatte sich an der Wand neben der Tür angelehnt und grinste ihn an. Solange er den anderen sehen konnte, traute er ihm. Er würde dem Dieb nur höchst ungerne den Rücken zukehren. Vermutlich hatte er Joey daran aufgehalten ins Büro zu stürmen. _~Danken werde ich ihm dafür trotzdem nicht.~_ „Das geht dich nichts an, Bakura."

„Sei dir mal da nicht so sicher, oh großer Pharao!" Ihm entging nicht der verächtliche Tonfall in dem der Dieb seinen Titel aussprach. „So wie ich das sehe, können wir uns gegenseitig helfen."

„Ich wüsste nicht wobei." Er drehte sich um und ging den Gang entlang. Hinter sich konnte er regelmäßige Schritte hören. Da sie beide den gleichen Weg zurück zur Party hatten, störte es ihn nicht weiter. _~Auch wenn es heißt das er hi__nter mir ist und wer weiß was da machen kann.~_

„Du willst Kaiba, richtig?"

„Ja und?" Sie hatten die Treppe fast erreicht.

Der Weißhaarige blieb dicht hinter ihm. „Und ich will Kaiba Junior. Wie du siehst wollen wir beide einen Kaiba. Ich kann dir helfen deinen zu bekommen."

„Ich kann sehr gut auf deine Hilfe verzichten." Wehrte er das Angebot ab. _~Ich bin nicht bereit den Preis zu bezahlen den er Fordern könnte.~_ Das fröhliche Lachen von Yugis Freunden drang zu ihnen hoch. Er blieb stehen und lauschte dem Lachen. _~Trotz dem Wahnsinn von Pegasus und Marik sind sie noch so fröhlich. So als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie sind wirklich zu beneiden.~_

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich kann dir aus sicherer Quelle sagen das die beiden sich seeeehr nah stehen." Der Dieb trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sobald ich den Kleinen für mich gewonnen habe, steht dir der Weg frei zum Älteren."

Ruckartig drehte er sich um. „Wie bitte?" Entgeistert blickte er in die braunen Augen, die nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt waren. _~Bei Ra was plant dieser wahnsinnige Dieb denn jetzt schon wieder? Hat er nicht schon genug angerichtet? Warum laufen mir solche Wahnsinnigen immer wieder über den Weg? Warum immer wieder derselbe Wahnsinnige?~_

Besagter Herr riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Ryou wird mir langsam zu widerspenstig, das liegt an dem Einfluss deines Schützlings. Ich denke der kleine Mokuba wird sicherlich ein nettes neues Spiel-"

Er packte den Kragen des gestreiften Hemdes. Ohne Mühe schaffte er es den Dieb an die nächste Wand zu drücken. Da dieser offensichtlich nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion seinerseits gerechnet hatte. „Krümme Mokuba auch nur ein Haar und du fristest den Rest deiner Zeit im Reich der Schatten!"

„Eine Drohung von dir, wie lustig." Der Weißhaarige legte seinen Kopf schief und funkelte ihn an. „Jetzt klingst du wieder wie der verhasste Pharao!" Hart wurde er, das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, weggestoßen. „Mal sehen wer den längeren Atem diesmal hat!"

Er verfolgte wie der Dieb die Treppe herunter ging. _~Mir hat es gerade noch gefehlt das dieser durchgeknallte Dieb sich an Mokuba rann machen will! Desto schneller ich Kaiba dazu kriege mir nachzugeben, desto schneller kann ich Mokuba aus der Gefahrenzone ziehen. Nichts leich__ter als das, der geborene Eisberg schmilzt ja nur so bei meinem Anblick! Ich muss mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Sehr schnell.~_


	7. Wie war das? Nicht nachgeben?

_Kapitel 7_

_Wie war das? Nicht nachgeben?_

Unruhig drehte sich Seto in seinem Bett herum. Mokubas Klassenkameraden waren mittlerweile alle wieder nach Hause gegangen. Zu seinem Leidwesen war der Kindergarten geblieben um eine Pyjamaparty zu veranstalten. Eine Pyjamaparty der er zugestimmt hatte. _~Ich sollte wirklich Mokuba mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Das würde mir sehr viele Schwierigkeiten ersparen!~_ Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte knurrte sein Magen. _~Vielleicht sollte ich auch__ etwas weniger Stur sein. Mein Körper würde es mir zumindest Danken.~ _

Seit dem Vorfall am Nachmittag hatte er sich in seinem Büro eingeschlossen. Erst als er müde wurde hatte er sein Büro verlassen. Zu seinem Glück war er keinem von dem Kindergarten begegnet. _~Warum muss Mokuba auch mit dieser Dumpfbackenpatrouille befreundet sein? Gab es nicht angemessenere Leute mit dem er sich anfreunden konnte? Hat er eine Ahnung wie sehr er mich damit quält? Mh… vermutlich nicht. Aber ich gönne ihm ja das er Freund__e hat. Nur nicht diese!~ _Aufstöhnend vergrub er seinen Kopf unter dem Kopfkissen. _~Mokubas Freunde treiben mich in den Wahnsinn. Wovon einer ausgerechnet mir an die Wäsche will. Von meinem kleinen Bruder will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Ab wann ist mein L__eben so aus den Fugen geraten?~_

_~Warum kann mein Leben nicht so einfach sein wie bisher? Ich habe es wirklich so genossen. Ich hab mich um die Firma gekümmert und sie zu der Erfolgreichsten ihrer Art gemacht. Ich habe dafür gesorgt das Mokuba eine gute Erziehung bekommt und seine Kindheit genießen kann. Mir hat es gereicht, mehr wollte ich von meinem Leben nicht. Also warum haben sich diese beiden Dickköpfe in den Kopf gesetzt mein ganzes Leben durcheinander zu bringen?~ _

Gedämpft hörte er wie seine Zimmertür aufging und sich wieder schloss. _~Scheiße. Jetzt hab ich auch noch vergessen die Tür abzuschließen.~_ Soweit es ihm möglich war, verkroch er sich noch tiefer unter seiner Decke. _~Vielleicht geht derjenige auch wieder wenn ich mich schlafend stelle__. Außer es ist Mokuba, aber der ist ja mit seiner Party beschäftigt, also nicht Moki.~_ Leise grummelte er, als sich die Matratze leicht bewegte. Jemand zog ihm das Kissen vom Kopf. „Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist verschwindest du, Muto, und zwar auf der Stelle!"

Heißer Atem streifte seinen Nacken, als der Kleinere neben ihm lachte. „Ich geh das Risiko gerne ein." Lippen streiften seinen Nacken. Eine Hand schlich sich unter seine Bettdecke und strich über seinen bloßen Rücken.

„Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?" Leicht drehte er seinen Kopf um den anderen Duellanten ansehen zu können. Dieser hatte sich etwas aufgerichtet, als er seinen Kopf drehte.

„Weil ich dich will."

Verärgert verzog er das Gesicht. „Danke das hat geholfen!"

Wieder lachte der Kleine. „Schmoll doch nicht gleich." Ein kurzer Kuss wurde auf seine Wange platziert. „Ich hab mir eben in den Kopf gesetzt dass ich dich bekommen werde. Auch wenn du dich noch so lange dagegen sträubst, denke ich dass du dasselbe willst."

In seinem Inneren kämpften seine Gefühle miteinander. Hartnäckig versuchte er alle zu unterdrücken. Mit nur mäßigem Erfolg, ein Gefühl blieb. Zögerlich folgte er diesem Gefühl und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Die kleine Hand, die zuvor über seine Rücken gestrichen war, lag nun warm auf seinem Bauch. „Warum glaubst du das?" Fragte er, mit dem Hauch von Neugier in seiner Stimme.

Schwach zuckte der andere die Schultern. „Abgesehen davon dass du dich bis jetzt nicht großartig gegen mich zur Wehr gesetzt hast? Nur so ein Gefühl." Lächelnd beugte er sich vor. „Täusch ich mich etwa?" Der Atem des Kleineren streifte seine Lippen.

Ablehnend drehte er den Kopf weg. _~Verdammter kleiner Möchtegern König der Spiele und sein verfluchtes Gefühl.~_ „Denk doch was du willst."

„Tue ich." Die kleine Hand bewegte sich leicht über seinen Oberkörper. „Schläfst du immer nackt?"

„Ich schlafe nicht nackt!" Entrüstete er sich. _~Woher kriegt dieser Gartenzwerg immer seine Ideen?~_ Sein Gehirn lieferte ihn Bilder aus einem Film, den er sich vor ein paar Wochen mit Mokuba angesehen hatte. _~Dumme Frage, aus solchen Filmen!~_ „Außerdem hast du gut reden mit deinem kindischen Schlafanzug." Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete er den dunkelblauen Schlafanzug mit kleinen Figürchen darauf. Erst auf dem zweiten Blick erkannte er dass es sich bei den Figürchen um den Schwarzen Magier handelte. _~Überraschung!~_

„Ich hab den Schlafanzug nicht ausgesucht. Glaub mir wenn es nach mir geht, würde ich nackt schlafen." Wurde ihm freundlich erklärt. Die Bettdecke wurde angehoben und der Stachelkopf verschwand darunter. „Oh ja… du bist großartig angezogen." Kam es gedämpft unter der Decke hervor. Ein leises Lachen drang an sein Ohr. „Das gedenke ich aber gleich zu ändern."

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er sich verhört zu haben. Aber dem war nicht so. Spätestens als eine Hand mit dem Bund seiner Shorts spielte wurde ihm das klar. „MUTO!" Seine Hand tastete Blind nach einem Arm des Kleineren. Doch der andere Duellant entzog sich geschickt seiner Hand und verschwand noch tiefer unter der Decke. „Was soll der Scheiß? Ist dir klar das Mokuba jederzeit hier herkommen könnte um gute Nacht zu sagen?"

Wieder drang es leises Lachen zu ihm. „Wird er nicht." Muto bewegte sich unter der Decke. Stur hielt er seine Beine zusammen als der Kleinere versuchte sich dazwischen zu setzen. „Sturer Bock!" Kurzerhand setzte sich das Fliegengewicht auf seine Beine. „Er und Ryou spielen irgendein Spiel. Ich bezweifle das sie abgesehen von dem Spiel irgendetwas mitbekommen. Joey und Tristan sind mittlerweile gut genug angeheitert und Tea versucht sie vermutlich tot zu reden. Du siehst also dass niemand uns diesmal stören wird."

_~Genau das ist ja das Problem. Mist. Mir muss irgendwas einfallen damit er ni- Oh!~_ Eine Hand hatte sich in seine Boxershorts geschlichen und seinen Schwanz umfasst. _~Da gehört seine Hand aber ganz sicherlich nicht hin. Schon gar nicht wenn sie so geschickt ist!~_ Denn Geschickt war der Kleine auf jeden Fall. Jede Bewegung sandte Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper. _~Nicht nachgeben! Nicht nachgeben, nicht nachgeben.~ _Das wurde für ihn zu einem Mantra. Als ein vorwitziger Finger über seine Eichel strich, hob er unwillkürlich seine Hüften an._ „Nicht nachgeben? Bei dieser Hand? Wie?~_ Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen. „Nicht…"

Die Decke wurde beiseitegeschoben. Fröhlich funkelnde Amethyste blickten zu ihm hoch. „Du solltest dich mit deinem Körper einig werden." Leicht beugte sich Muto vor und küsste seinen Bauchnabel. „Vielleicht solltest du auch einmal im Leben nicht nachdenken und einfach Handeln?" Wieder wurde sein Bauchnabel geküsst. Seine Finger zuckten leicht in dem Wunsch in dieses lächerliche Haar zu greifen.

Zögerlich hob er seine Rechte und griff tatsächlich in das dreifarbige Haar. _~Das zum Thema nicht nachgeben… Ach verdammt noch Mal! Muto hat Recht. Auch wenn ich das nie vor ihm zugeben würde! Ich kann mir morgen um alles Gedanken machen.~_ Er nutzte seinen Griff um den Kleineren zu sich hochzuziehen. Hart presste er ihre Lippen aufeinander. Bevor er seine Augen schloss konnte er sehen wie es in den faszinierenden Augen funkelte. ~_Jetzt hat er ja was er wollte, ich gebe ihm nach.~ _

Er teilte seine Lippen und strich über die des anderen. Dieser schien aber nicht einmal daran interessiert zu sein ihren Kuss zu vertiefen, denn er gab seinem Bitten nicht nach. Grummeln packte er das Haar fester. Mehr als einen gedämpften Laut bekam er nicht. Dafür stöhnte er auf. Muto hatte den Griff um seinen Schwanz verstärkt. Es war gerade noch auf dieser Seite des Angenehmen. Der Bunthaarige nutzte den Moment um ihren Kuss zu vertiefen.

Mit allen Mitteln versuchte er die Dominanz über den Kuss zu erringen. Seine Linke schlich sich unter die lächerliche Pyjamahose. Wie am Nachmittag konnte er sich davon überzeugen dass der Kleine einen sehr knackige Hinterpartie hatte. Einen Finger ließ er zwischen den beiden Halbmonde gleiten. Zu seinem Leidwesen brachte es ihm nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Stattdessen musste er feststellen dass seine kurze Unaufmerksamkeit eher das Gegenteil bewirkte. Die fremde Zunge hatte mittlerweile seinen Mund erobert. Die Hand an seinem Schwanz tat ihr übriges zu seiner momentanen Niederlage. _~Ich muss mir zumindest eingestehen das dieser… dieser Kampfzwerg wirkl__ich gut Küssen kann. Aber ich kann doch nicht zulassen dass er das Ganze dominiert! Einen Seto Kaiba dominiert man nicht, man unterwirft sich ihm! Das wird er-~_

Setos Gedanken brachen mit einem Mal ab. Eine geschickte Hand, die ihn mit jeder Bewegung weiter an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb, stoppte von einem Augenblick auf den anderen. _~Und das obwohl ich nicht mehr lange gebraucht hätte. Dieser kleine Knirps!~_ Ein protestierender Laut kam über seine Lippen, als sich Muto von ihm löste. Ein leises Lachen drang an sein Ohr. „Keine Sorge, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir."

„Wie… bitte_?" ~Oh das war jetzt sehr clever! Wo zur Hölle ist dieses dämliche bitte hergekommen? Hallo? BITTE? Ich bitte niemanden!~_ Seine Augen folgten den Bewegungen des kleineren Duellanten. Dieser war über ihn gekrochen und kramte in seiner Nachttischschublade. Seine Rechte lag ungenutzt neben ihm. „Was tust du da?"

Lächelnd richtete sich Muto wieder auf. Er hielt in seiner Hand die Tube Gleitgel, die die beiden Kaibabrüder mehr als einmal benutzt hatten. _~Was der Gartenzwerg zum Glück nicht weiß! Gott, daran sollte ich jetzt nicht einmal ansatzweise denken!~_ Ein kleiner Kuss wurde auf seine Lippen gesetzt. „Ich denke dass es dir lieber ist wenn wir das hier benutzen."

Bevor sein Gehirn die Worte auch nur halbwegs verarbeiten konnte küsste sich der Bunthaarige an seinem Körper abwärts. Als seine Short das zeitliche segnete, in dem sie auf den Boden segelte, wurden ihm die Worte richtig klar. Zu spät versuchte er seine Beine zu schließen, doch der schmale Körper dazwischen machte es ihm unmöglich. Seine Hände krallten sich in das dreifarbige Haar. Er versuchte den Kleineren daran hochzuziehen, aber dieser ignorierte seinen Versuch nur. Stattdessen bewegte sich der Kopf sogar noch nach unten. _~Der wird doch nicht? Ah… er wird!~_ Stöhnend hob er seine Hüften den fremden Lippen entgegen.

Geschickt umspielt Mutos Zunge seine Eichel und entlockte ihm ein erneutes Stöhnen. Sämtliche Gedanken was der kleine Duellant womöglich vorhatte waren auf einmal aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Für ihn zählte nur dieses Gefühl. Schnell wurde er aber in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. Ein Finger massierte unmissverständlich seinen Eingang. „Nein…!" Ein gedämpftes Lachen drang zu ihm hoch. Das Geräusch verursachte Vibrationen um seinen Schwanz herum, das ihn leise Seufzen ließ. Sein Seufzen endete in einem erschrockenen Keuchen, als der Finger sich nicht länger damit begnügte seinen Eingang zu massieren sondern langsam in ihn eindrang. „MUTO!"

Der kleine König der Spiele entließ seinen Schwanz. „Entspann dich!" Hauchte er. Der warme Atem der seine feuchte Haut traf ließ ihn erzittern. „Ich verspreche dir es wird dir gefallen, aber du musst dich entspannen."

„Hast du schon Mal versucht dich zu entspannen wenn ein Finger in deinem ARSCH ist?" Blaffte er. Ihm war es herzlich egal wenn er damit irgendeine Stimmung ruinierte. _~Ich will Muto, JA. ABER nicht so! Bei Pegasus Unterhosen, keiner, wirklich keiner, darf da rein!~_

„Ja, hab ich!" Eine schmale Hand strich über seine Brust. „Es ist wirklich ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, das kannst du mir glauben."

Stur wie er war verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und verhinderte so dass die Hand ihn weiter streicheln konnte. „Dann halt du doch deinen Arsch hin wenn es dir so gefällt."

„Nein." Behutsam wurde der Finger wieder aus ihm herausgezogen. Was ihn auf der anderen Seite erheblich erleichterte, aber auf der anderen Seite war er auch etwas darüber enttäuscht. _~Wie bitte? Enttäuscht? Ich? Quats__ch mit Soße!~_ Er richtete sich etwas in seinem Bett auf und verschränkte elegant dezent die Beine. Muto hatte sich auf seine Unterschenkel zurück sinken lassen und betrachtete ihn, mit schräg gelegtem Kopf. „Seto, ich verspreche dir das ich dir nicht wehtue, wenn es das ist was dir Sorgen macht."

Verächtlich schnaubte er. „Schmerzen sind mir egal." _~Gelogen! Aber hey ich muss zumindest mein Image aufrechterhalten! Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch aber das muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen.~_ Ohne Mühe setzte er seine undurchdringliche Maske wieder auf.

Dem Kleineren schien das nicht sonderlich zu gefallen. Seine Augen blitzten ihn wütend an. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich das es dir gefallen würde, schließlich hast du-" Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue als der Bunthaarige nicht weitersprach. Dieser war deutlich blass geworden. Ruckartig sprang Muto auf. „Weißt du was? Du blöder sturer Bock kannst mich mal!"

Erstaunlich schnell verschwand der kleine Duellant aus seinem Schlafzimmer, nicht ohne vorher ordentlich die Tür ins Schloss zu schmeißen. Seufzend lehnte der junge Firmenchef seinen Kopf an die Wand. _~Und was war das jetzt wieder? Gut das dieser Gartenzwerg enttäuscht ist das er nicht ran durfte, ist sogar mir verständlich. Aber das war für seine Verhält__nisse ein sehr dramatischer Abgang.~_ Nachdenklich griff er nach der Decke. _~Das hätte ich eher dem Köter zugetraut, vor allem die Tür zu knallen. Muto nicht, nicht einmal dieser Selbstbewussten Seite.~_ Seufzend legte er sich wieder richtig hin und kuschelte sich unter seine Bettdecke. Dass er immer noch erregt war, verdrängte er weitestgehend. _~Was sollte dieser eine Satz bedeuten? Schließlich habe ich was? Mich nehmen lassen? Nur über meine Leiche. Aber was dann? Was meinte dieser abgebrochene Gartenzwerg?__ Aus dem soll einer Mal schlau werden!~_


	8. Bin ich in einem Irrenhaus?

_Kapitel 8_

_Bin ich in einem Irrenhaus?_

_**3:47**_, blinkte fröhlich der Wecker von Seto. Grummelnd zog er sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Das milderte zumindest die Geräusche der Pyjamaparty, die noch im vollen Gang war. Zumindest waren der Köter und dieser andere Trottel noch sehr gut zu hören. _~Schlimm genug das mir dieser Gartenzwerg mit seiner ganzen Art den Schlaf raubt! Aber nein diese beiden Hornochsen poltern durch die Gegend als würde ihnen das alles hier gehören.~_ Ein lautes Scheppern durchdrang sogar das als Schalldämpfer missbrauchte Kissen. Ruckartig saß er Kerzengerade im Bett. _~Das reicht!~_

Schnell war er aus dem Bett und auf den Weg zu seiner Tür. Bevor er die Tür öffnete schnappte er sich seinen Morgenmantel und zog ihn hastig an. _~Muss mich ja nicht gerade jeden na__ckt präsentieren.~_ Denn er hatte sich nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht seine Boxershorts vom Boden zu nehmen, nachdem Muto einen Filmreifen Abgang hingelegt hatte. Kaum hatte er die Tür aufgemacht, sah er auch schon was das laute Scheppern verursacht hatte. Oder zumindest glaubte er es.

Vor ihm lagen vier Gestalten, die mehr oder weniger übereinander lagen. Um sie herum lagen einige Teller, die zum Glück nicht zerbrochen waren. Eine fünfte Kleinere versuchte sich unauffällig aus dem Staub zu machen. Aber nicht mit ihm. „MOKUBA!" Der kleine Schwarzhaarige blieb wie ein verängstigtes Häschen stehen. „WAS SOLL DAS HIER?" Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe seine Wut zu verbergen. Auch auf die Gefahr hin das er sich am Morgen eine Standpauke des kleinen Wirbelwind anhören durfte.

Besagter Wirbelwind drehte sich sehr langsam zu ihm um. Verdächtig langsam. Seine Augen suchten automatisch das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders ab. Ihm kam ein Verdacht. „Ich… wir… hicks... woll… wollden noc-"

„HAST DU ETWA GETRUNKEN?" Brüllte er den Kleinen an.

Ein betrunkenes Lachen kam rechts von ihm, während sein kleiner Bruder kicherte. „Ey… alscher, eschwasss isch un… un… wie ausch immer!"

Wütend richtete er sein Augenmerk auf Wheeler, der sich mittlerweile in eine sitzende Position gebracht hatte, wobei er mehr auf diesen anderen Kerl saß, als auf den Boden. „ICH HABE NICHT MIT DIR GEREDET, KÖTER!"

„Von reden… hicks… kann nicht die Rede sein… hicks… du schreist!" Warf der kleine Weißhaarige ein, der sich langsam auf die eigenen Füße kämpfte.

_~Wie hieß er noch mal? Bokun? Nein, irgendwas mit Ba… Ba… Ba… Ach ist ja auch egal.~ _Dieser schien zumindest nicht so betrunken zu sein wie die anderen. _~Das nehme ich zurück, Muto ist offensichtlich noch nüchtern genug um beschä__mt auf den Boden gucken zu können.~_ „DAS HIER IST MEIN HAUS! ICH SCHREIE WENN ICH ES WILL! BESONDERS WENN MEIN DREIZENJÄHRIGER KLEINER BRUDER BETRUNKEN IST!"

„Ich bin… hicks… nicht betrunken… hicks…" Kam die trotzige Antwort seines kleinen Bruders.

„DAS BIST DU! IN DEINEM ALTER DARFST DU NICHT TRINKEN!"

Mokubas Augen blickten ihn trotzig an. Einen Ausdruck den er nur sehr selten bei dem Kleinen sah. Eigentlich fast nie. „Ich darf nisch… hicks… aber du?"

Der Schlag hatte gesessen. _~Es stimmt ich __war kein gutes Vorbild. Ich hätte wenigstens so clever sein können und die Whiskey Flasche verstecken können. Kein Wunder das er mir das vorhält.~_ Verstimmt verzog er das Gesicht und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er musste bis Zwanzig zählen um sich so weit in den Griff zu bekommen, um nicht mehr zu schreien. Das zwei der betrunkenen Jungs ständig kicherten half ihm nicht sonderlich. „Das ist nicht der Punkt, Mokuba. Du bist dreizehn!"

„WENN ES NACH DIR GEHT DARF ICH GAR NICHTS! FÜR DICH BIN ICH DOCH NUR EIN VÖGELCHEN DAS DU IN EINEM GOLDENEN KÄFIG HALTEN KANNST! ICH HASSE DICH!" Wurde ihm entgegen geworfen. Er konnte noch die Tränen sehen die sich in den dunklen Augen seines kleinen Bruders bildeten. Bevor der kleine Wirbelwind sich umdrehte und davon lief.

Unfähig irgendetwas zu tun blieb er stehen und blickte ihm hinterher. _~Scheiße. Das kann doch jetzt echt nicht wahr sein. Ich sollte ein Buch schreiben „Wie verärgert man seinen kleinen Bruder!". Das würde sicherlich ein Bestseller werden! Scheiße, __scheiße, scheiße. Das habe ich nicht gewollt.~_ Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihm. _~Das sage ich in letzter Zeit sehr oft. Besonders wenn es um Moki geht. Ich sollte ihn beschützen, stattdessen tue ich ihm immer wieder weh.~_

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht sah er auf Muto. „Ihr drei räumt hier auf und zwar auf der Stelle!" Kurz huschten die violetten Augen zu ihm. „Ich kümmere mich um Mokuba." Mit diesen Worten eilte er dem kleinen Schwarzhaarigen hinterher.

Er warf den drei übrigen Betrunkenen einen verächtlichen Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück in sein Zimmer stürmte. Das knallen der Tür verschaffte ihm nur für einen Herzschlag ein Befriedigung. Dann kamen Mokubas Worte zurück in sein Bewusstsein. Wie von selbst trugen ihn seine Beine zum Bett. _~Versuche ich vielleicht ihn zu sehr zu beschützen?~_ Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken. _~Ich versuche doch nur zu verhindern das er der Spielball von irgendwelchen Wahnsinnigen wird. Ist das falsch von mir? Ist es so falsch __seinen kleinen Bruder vor allem Bösen beschützen zu wollen?~_ Bitter lachte er auf. _~Vor allem Bösen schützen? Ha! Sollte ich ihn da nicht auch vor mir schützen? Schließlich ist das was da zwischen uns passiert nicht richtig. Ich bin einer dieser kranken Ke__rle vor dem ich ihn versuche zu beschützen.~_ Das laute Poltern von draußen ignorierte er. Es war ihm egal was diese drei Vollidioten da anstellten.

_~Denn das ich krank bin steht außer Frage. Würde ich sonst Mokuba immer wieder nachgeben? Oder sogar ihn __selbst verführen?~ _Grummelnd zog er den Morgenmantel aus und kuschelte sich wieder unter seine Bettdecke. _~Wenn dieser ganze Kindergarten weg ist, sollte ich wirklich einmal sehr lange mit meinem Kleinen reden.~ _Seine blauen Augen richteten sich auf die Fensterfront. Die dunkelblauen Vorhänge waren nur halb geschlossen und gaben ihn einem guten Blick auf den Sternenhimmel._ ~Ich denke das eine Aussprache schon längst überfällig ist.~_

Leise wurde die Zimmertür geöffnet. Seto rührte sich keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck. Es gab nur zwei Personen die es freiwillig wagen würden in sein Schlafzimmer zu kommen. Die eine wollte ihn sicherlich heute nicht mehr sehen und die andere wollte er nicht sehen. „Kaiba?" _~Und ausgerechnet der Gartenzwerg muss hier wieder aufkre__uzen!~_

„Verschwinde!"

Geräuschvoll wurde wieder die Tür zu gemacht. Erleichtert atmete er auf. _~Schön das Muto diesmal schneller aufgibt! Das ist wirklich einmal eine willkommene Abwechslung.~_ Ein leises Schluchzen zeigte ihm das er nicht alleine im Schlafzimmer war. Überrascht drehte er sich um. Direkt vor der Tür stand ein verweinter Mokuba, der sich an dem Arm des Gartenzwergs klammerte. Besagter Gartenzwerg machte einen Schritt auf das Bett zu, wobei er den Kleineren mit sich ziehen musste. „Na komm schon Mokuba." Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte schluchzend seinen Kopf. „Na los, du wolltest doch hier her."

Einen Augenblick beobachtete er das Schauspiel wie Muto den anderen näher zum Bett zog. Ein sanftes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen, als er seine Bettdecke einladend hochhielt. Dass er dabei den beiden Kleineren zeigte dass er sich nicht wieder angezogen hatte, merkte er dabei nicht einmal. Sein kleiner Bruder krabbelte zu ihm ins Bett, Muto wie ein zu groß geratener Teddy mit sich ziehend. Kopfschüttelnd zog er seinen Kleinen in die Arme. Der Arm des Bunthaarigen, der noch immer von Mokuba umklammert wurde, drückte leicht gegen seinen Bauch. „Es… es tut mir Leid… Ich wollte… das nicht sagen…" Schluchzte das schwarzhaarige Bündel in seinen Armen. „Ich… lieb dich… doch…"

„Sch… ist ja gut. Ich weiß das du es nicht wolltest." Liebevoll strich er durch das schwarze Haar. Ihn störte es das er diese Seite zeigen musste während der Gartenzwerg im selben Zimmer war. Aber das weinende Bündel ließ ihm keine Wahl. _~Für Mokuba bin ich gerne bereit das Opfer zu bringen. Mensch, ich würde mich sogar für ihn vor dem Kindergarten lächerlich machen.~_ Er war froh das der anwesende Teil des Kindergartens die Klappe hielt. Kurz warf er dem kleinen Duellanten einen Blick zu. Dieser blickte auf Mokuba hinab. Er schob sein Gesicht in das dichte schwarze Haar. „Ich dich auch, Moki, ich dich auch." Flüsterte er an das Ohr seines kleinen Bruders.

Leise schluchzte Mokuba auf und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn. Beruhigend strich er immer wieder durch das dunkle Haar und flüsterte seinem Kleinen tröstende Worte zu. Nur langsam wurden die Schluchzer immer leiser, bis sie am Ende mit den Tränen versiegten. Kurz überzeugte er Entspannt lehnte er sich in sein Kissen zurück. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf Muto, der versuchte seinen Arm zu befreien. „Vergiss es."

Fragend blickten ihn die Amethysten an. „Ich glaube dir ist es auch lieber wenn ich gehe."

„Sicher." Sein Blick streifte seinen Bruder. „Aber er wird so schnell nicht deinen Arm los lassen." Seufzend fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Also mach es dir lieber gemütlich."

„Du wirst mich Morgenfrüh daher nicht erwürgen, weil ich in deinem Bett liege?" Kam die leise Frage.

Einen kurzen Moment dachte er darüber nach. _~Ein verlockender Gedanke. Wirklich verlockend. Ich vermute das es nur schwer vor Gericht zu erklären wäre.~_ Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. „Solange du deine Finger bei dir behältst."

Ein verärgertes Schnauben erreichte sein Ohr. „Ich leugne nicht dass ich dich will. Aber ich hege kein Interesse daran es vor dem unschuldigen Mokuba zu tun. Also kannst du ganz unbesorgt sein."

„Schön." Entspannt schloss er seine blauen Augen. _~Wenn der Gartenzwerg wüsste das Mokuba nicht so unschul__dig ist, wie er aussieht, hätte er sich vermutlich den Satz gespart. Es ist aber gut dass es Muto nicht weiß. Bei Pegasus Unterhosen ich will das niemand von uns erfährt. Verdammt ich will nicht einmal das es ein uns gibt. Auch wenn ich es sogar genieße wa__s da zwischen uns passiert, es ist einfach nicht richtig! Das darf ich nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Ich muss eine Lösung finden und das so schnell wie möglich.~_ Seto lauschte dem ruhigen und regelmäßigen Atem von seinem kleinen Bruder. Mutos Atmung wurde auch immer regelmäßiger, was wohl hieß dass auch der kleine Duellant langsam einschlief. _~Und der Gartenzwerg? Natürlich habe ich noch immer gewisse Träume von ihm. Aber ich bin Alt genug um zu wissen dass Träume nur Seifenblasen sind, die beim Aufwachen __zerplatzen. Also sieht es so aus das ich auch für dieses Problem eine Lösung finden muss.~_ Leise seufzte er. _~Irgendwann war mein Leben wirklich mal einfacher.~_


	9. Warum immer ich?

_Kapitel 9_

_Warum immer ich?_

Träume waren etwas Schönes. Zumindest für den jungen Firmenchef. Man sollte sagen zumindest solange wie er schlief. Denn sobald er aufwachen würde, würde er sämtliche Träume zum Teufel jagen. _~Zu Recht! Trä__ume sind nichts weiter als Seifenblasen! Aber für diesen Moment will ich diesen Traum einfach nur genießen.~_ Lächelnd wandte sich Seto wieder dem kleinen Traum-König-der-Spiele zu. Dieser kniete wie so oft vor ihm und setzte seinen Mund zur Abwechslung für etwas Sinnvolles ein. Seine Hände strichen fast schon liebevoll durch das dreifarbige Haar, während er sich stöhnend den geschickten Mund entgegenbewegte. _~So gefällt es mir. Muto demütig vor mir. Was kann ich mir mehr wünschen?~ _Ihm viel nichts ein was er sich noch wünschen könnte.

Sein Traum zerplatzte wie eine kleine Seifenblase als sich der Körper, der halb auf ihn lag, zu regen begann. Müde schlug er seine eisblauen Augen auf und blickte direkt auf einen dreifarbigen Haarschopf, der auf seiner Brust lag. Der Rest des Körpers lag mehr oder weniger auf ihn. Ein Bein war mit seinen verschlungen. _~Okay… War nicht irgendwann Mokuba als Puffer zwischen uns?~ _ Leicht drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, um zu sehen wo der kleine Wirbelwind war. Doch im Bett war er schon einmal nicht. „Falls du Mokuba suchst, der ist nicht mehr da." Erklang Mutos müde Stimme.

„Das seh ich selbst." Murmelte er verstimmt. Nur mit Mühe erinnerte er sich an sein **fast** Versprechen. _~Aber Moment mal. Ich habe gesagt dass ich ihn n__icht erwürge wenn er seine Finger bei sich behält. Auf mir liegen zählt wohl dazu, oder nicht? Das heißt ich brauch nicht nett zu-~_ „WAS TUST DU DA?"

Leise lachte der kleine Duellant. „Nichts."

Hart biss er sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht zu stöhnen. Mutos Hand die Federleicht seinen Schwanz auf und ab fuhr, machte die Sache nicht einfach für ihn. Aber diese Hand rief auch zwei Unterschiedliche Gefühle in ihn wach. Aber welchem sollte er folgen? Ein unfreiwilliges Stöhnen entwich ihm, als sich die Hand fester um ihn schloss. _~Ich sollte ihn erwürgen__,__ oder einfach rausschmeißen. Mh… ja das sollte ich wirklich. Dafür muss ich ihn aber aufhalten.~_ Seine Hand umschlang das schmale Handgelenk. „Hör auf mit dem Nichtstun."

Leicht richtete sich der Bunthaarige auf. Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Die violetten Augen funkelten wie Edelsteine. „Genieß es einfach." Ohne Mühe entzog der Kleinere ihm das Handgelenk. Das Lächeln wurde zu einem großen Grinsen, als der Kleinere die Decke endgültig von ihren Körpern schob und seinen Kopf eindeutig tiefer bewegte.

_~Das kann er doch nicht… doch er kann. Warum immer ich? Langsam ist das nicht mehr normal. Steht auf meiner Stirn: Ignoriert meine Einwände?~_ Wie am Vortag leckte die vorwitzige Zunge des Kleinen über seine Eichel. Leise seufzte er. Seine Hände schoben sich, wie in seinen Träumen, in dieses lächerliche Haar. _~Gestern hat er mir ja schon be__wiesen das er doch nicht so ganz unfähig ist. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich einfach einmal nicht an später denken und den Knips walten lassen. Zumindest solange bis er nicht wieder versuch diese eine Grenze zu überschreiten.~_ Er nutzte seinen Griff im Haar des anderen um ihm deutlich zu zeigen was er wollte. Für ihn überraschend folgte Muto sogar der stummen Aufforderung. Warme Lippen umschlossen seine Eichel und ließen ihn aufstöhnen. _~Mh… besser als jeder Traum! Aber das braucht der Gartenzwerg ja nicht __zu wissen.~_

Besagter Gartenzwerg machte sich daran mehr von seinem Schwanz in seinen Mund zu nehmen. Das er dabei etwas nachhalf war für ihn selbstverständlich. Der Kleinere wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen. _~Als wenn es mich ehrlich gesagt interessieren __würde, wenn er sich jetzt weigern würde.~_ Mühelos bestimmte er das Tempo für Muto. Dieser begnügte sich offensichtlich damit seinen Schwanz mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen. _~Oh… das ist verdammt gut.~_ Stöhnend hob er seine Hüften dem willigen Lippen entgegen.

Zu sagen dass er das ganze genoss, wäre sogar noch untertrieben. Sein ganzes Denken konzentrierte sich nur auf den anderen Duellanten und das was dieser mit ihm machte. Ihm kam nicht einmal in den Sinn das er den Kleinen hatte rausschmeißen wollen. _~Gut__ das Mokuba nicht hier ist. Wer weiß was dieser kleine Wirbelwind getan hätte. Gott… das will ich gar nicht wissen!~_ Er verscheuchte die Gedanken an seinen kleinen Bruder. Er beschränkte sich darauf die Bewegungen des Bunthaarigen zu dirigieren.

Sein Blick heftete sich für einen Moment auf den auf und ab wippenden Kopf, bevor er seine Augen schloss. Das Gefühl, das ihm diese berauschende Hitze um seinen Schwanz bescherte, drohte ihn zu überrollen. Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf. _~Der Traum hatte scho__n seine Reize, aber das jetzt bringt mich an den Rand meiner Selbstbeherrschung.~_ Hart biss er sich auf die Unterlippe um das schöne Ziel noch etwas hinauszuzögern. _~Ich muss an was anderes denken als an diesen überaus geschickten Gartenzwerg. Wheeler der __nackt vor mir herumläuft! Wheeler der mich anbettelt sein Herrchen zu sein. Wheeler der-~_

„Scheiße…" Muto hatte eine Hand zwischen seine Beine geschoben und seine Hoden umfasst. Leicht drückte die Hand zu und machte jeden seiner Versuche, den Höhepunkt hinauszuzögern, zunichte. Sein Mund öffnete sich zu einem stummen Schrei, als er sich ein letztes Mal in den einladenden Mund versenkte. Vor seinen Augen tanzten kleine schwarze Punkte. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu schweben.

Doch dieser Schwebezustand hielt nicht lange an. Hart landete er wieder in der Realität. _~Klasse, einfach nur Klasse! So werde ich ihn ganz sicherlich los! Verdammt!~_ Er öffnete seine Augen und sah sich direkt Mutos lächelndem Gesicht gegenüber. Langsam verschwand das Lächeln. Seufzend zog sich der Kleinere zurück.

Seto nutzte seinen Freiraum und stand hastig auf. Er versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und dem Bett zu kriegen. Die aufmerksamen Amethyste folgten jede seiner Bewegungen. Schnell zog er sich die schwarze Hose über, die er gestern noch getragen hatte. „Raus! Verschwinde! Lass mich verdammt noch Mal in Ruhe!"

Seufzend strich sich der Bunthaarige durch das Haar. „Ich versteh dich nicht, Kaiba."

„Brauchst du nicht. Verschwinde einfach!" Wütend verschränkte er die Arme vor der bloßen Brust.

„Erklär mir doch bitte eine Kleinigkeit. Ich verspreche dir das ich danach dein Zimmer verlasse." Der Kleinere rutschte ans Fußende des Bettes. Dabei ließ er ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Warum stößt du mich immer wieder weg?" Bevor er seinen Mund öffnen konnte um eine gepfefferte Antwort zu geben, hob der Kleinere auch schon die Hand. „Warte ich frag es anders. Warum stößt du mich weg, obwohl du im Schlaf Muto stöhnst?"

Diese Frage fühlte sich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an. Sämtliche Alarmglocken begannen in seinem Kopf zu schrillen. _~SCHEIßE!~_ Das war sein erster Gedanke. Dann begann sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten. „Jetzt hast du endgültig ein Rad ab! Als würde ich deinen Namen stöhnen. Dein Namen verursacht nur zwei Gefühle bei mir, Verzweiflung und Antipathie!" Wütend wandte er sich ab. Mit zwei großen Schritten hatte er seine Badezimmertür erreicht. „Wenn ich aus dem Bad wieder da bin, bist du verschwunden!" Laut ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Seufzend ließ Seto sich an der Tür zu Boden gleiten. _~Ich bin so was von am Arsch! Wieso zum Teufel muss ich auch ausgerechnet seinen Namen im Schlaf stöhnen! Gut Mokubas wäre auch nicht viel besser gewesen. Trotzdem bleibt der Punkt dass__ ich am Arsch bin! Muto wird mich das nie im Leben vergessen lassen. Das er das glaubt was ich gesagt habe bezweifle ich stark. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Ist es nicht schon schlimm genug das ich ihn bereits zwei Mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden so nahe an m__ich ranlasse?~_ Zu seiner Erleichterung hörte er wie seine Zimmertür zugemacht wurde. _~Zumindest ist er weg wenn ich hier rauskomme. Jetzt muss ich ihm nur so lange aus dem Weg gehen bis der ganze Kindergarten verschwunden ist. Natürlich gibt es noch andere__ Gelegenheit wo ich ihn begegnen könnte, aber es gibt immer Möglichkeiten solche Begegnungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber das ist nicht das Ziel. Das Ziel ist es diesen Knirps zu zeigen wo die Grenzen sind, damit er mich endlich in Ruhe lässt.~_

Seufzend schloss Yami die Tür hinter sich. _~Das war so ungefähr die cleverste Idee die ich jemals hatte. Warum musste ich ihn auch ausgerechnet darauf ansprechen? Jetzt kann ich froh sein wenn er überhaupt noch mit mir redet. Bravo, Yami! Das ist doch der beste Weg__ Kaiba für dich zu gewinnen.~_ Enttäuscht über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins konnte er Yugis Präsenz spüren. Der Kleine war bereits sehr Geduldig mit ihm gewesen. _~Ich bin ja froh das er sich eben anstandslos zurückgezogen__ hat. Aber ich bin mir sicher dass ich mir gleich noch Fragen anhören darf warum er in Kaibas Bett aufgewacht ist.~ _

Wieder seufzte er leise. Kurz dachte er daran zurück, wie sein kleiner Partner eben wach geworden war. _~Ich konnte ja nicht A__h__nen__ das er so früh wach wird. Normalerweise schläft er wesentlich länger nach einer Party. Vielleicht lag es daran das Mokuba über uns gekrabbelt ist, um aus dem Bett zu kommen. Ich hätte spätestens dann übernehmen sollen. Aber nein ich hab zugelassen das Yugi bemerkt wo er ist.~_

_~Ich fürchte nach diesem Morgen darf ich ihm erklären warum ich mir immer seinen Körper leihe. So lächerlich es sich vielleicht anhören __mag, aber irgendwie hatte ich gehofft darum rum zu kommen. Yugi ist zwar Kaiba gegenüber wesentlich offener als die anderen, trotzdem bezweifle ich das er mich verstehen kann.~_ Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen. Kurz bevor er Mokubas Zimmer erreichte wechselte er wieder mit Yugi.


	10. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

_Kapitel 10_

_Wahrheit oder Pflicht?_

Gelangweilt lag Mokuba auf dem Bett. An einem Samstag sollte er sich eher darauf freuen irgendwas mit seinen Freunden zu unternehmen. Stattdessen lag er hier und wartete darauf dass sein Bruder nach Hause kommen würde. _~Drei Wochen ist Seto jetzt auf Geschäftsreise gewesen. Er hat mir versprochen dass er heute wieder kommt. Aber irgendwie klang er gestern Abend nicht mehr so sicher.~_ Er vergrub sein Gesicht in das Kopfkissen. Das Kissen roch nach seinen großen Bruder_. ~Ich vermiss ihn so. Ich wäre gerne mitgefahren, aber das lässt Seto nicht zu. So hätte ich aber zumindest etwas Zeit mit ihm verbringe können. Ich hoffe dass er wirklich heute wieder zurückkommt. Ich will nicht länger allein hier schlafen. Seto soll mich wieder im Arm halten, während wir schlafen. Oder mich am Morgen wachküssen.~_

Seufzend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und blickte auf die bemalte Decke. Die Zuckerwatte Wölkchen schafften es nicht ihn zur Ruhe zu bringen. Nichts half ihm die Einsamkeit zu vertreiben, die ihn umgab, sobald sein großer Bruder auf Geschäftsreise war. Aber für gewöhnlich hatte er immer ein paar Tage gehabt um sich darauf vorbereiten zu können. Diesmal war Seto fast fluchtartig, am Nachmittag nach seiner Party, zur Reise aufgebrochen. Mehrfach hatte er am Telefon versucht nachzufragen, doch sobald das Thema auch nur ansatzweise angeschnitten wurde, wurde Seto wütend. _~Ob er noch wegen meiner Geburtstagsparty sauer ist?~_

_~Aber drei Wochen nachtragend sein, wäre selbst für Seto ein neuer Rekord. Dabei hat er nur das Ende der Party mitgekriegt. Obwohl… ist wirklich auch besser so. Mensch wenn er alles wüsste, hätte ich vermutlich Hausarrest bis ich 30 bin.~_ Leise kicherte er, als er sich an die feucht fröhliche Pyjamaparty erinnerte.

Interessiert verfolgte er das freundschaftliche Duell zwischen Ryou und Yugi. Das fast unentwegte Geschnatter von Tea hatte er bereits vor mehr als einer halben Stunde ausgeblendet. Die anderen beiden Jungs saßen in einer Ecke und flüsterten leise. Die Blicke die ihm zugeworfen wurden, gefielen ihm ganz und gar nicht. _~Ich will gar nicht wissen was die beiden aushecken. Nein, nein, nein, egal was es ist, sie dürfen es für sich behalten.~_ Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie der Blonde der beiden aufstand. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Hoffnung das Joey auf Toilette wollte, dafür führte sein Weg in die falsche Richtung.

Grinsend blieb er neben ihm stehen. Ein Arm landete auf seiner Schulter. „Weißt du was, Geburtstagskind? Du gehörst jetzt zu den großen Jungs und große Jungs spielen andere Spiele."

„JOEY!" Rief Tea entsetzt. Die beiden Jungen sahen von ihrem Spiel auf und sahen neugierig hoch.

Beschwichtigend winkte der Angesprochene ihren Einwand beiseite. „Mensch Tea, du tust ja so als würden wir ihn vor einem Porno setzen." Zu seiner Erleichterung war er nicht der einzige der Rot anlief. Sowohl Yugi als auch Ryou hatten hochrote Köpfe bekommen und schienen sich wieder brennend für ihre Karten zu interessieren. „Wo war ich? Ah ja, du gehörst zu jetzt zu den großen Junges, Mokuba. Also spielst du ab jetzt auch die Spiele der großen Jungs."

Ein verächtliches Schnauben kam von dem Mädchen. „Macht doch was ihr wollt. Ich geh ins Bett!" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten rauschte Tea aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Was soll´s." Kommentierte Joey achselzuckend. „Karten weg wir spielen jetzt was anderes."

Zögerlich legten die beiden Jungs ihre Karten beiseite. „Was spielen wir?" Fragte Yugi.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht." Joey nutzte seinen Arm um seine Schultern und dirigierte ihn zum Sofa. Die beiden anderen folgten ihnen. Tristan hatte die Zeit genutzt. Er hatte den gläsernen Couchtisch beiseite gestellt und Kissen zwischen dem Sofa und den beiden Sesseln auf dem Boden verteilt. Mit Nachdruck wurde er auf einem der Kissen gedrückt. Die anderen setzten sich ebenfalls auf Kissen, die im Kreis angeordnet waren. „Ich denke wir alle kennen Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Es gibt ein paar zusätzliche Regeln. Bevor derjenige, der dran ist, entscheiden kann, muss er einen Schluck trinken. Wer eine Aufgabe oder Frage verweigert, muss ein Glas leer trinken. Alles klar?"

Alle nickten. „Super." Joey legte eine geleerte Bierflasche in die Mitte, während Tristan Gläser verteilte, in die er eine klare Flüssigkeit einschüttete_. ~Ich glaube nicht dass das Wasser ist. Oh man Seto wird sie umbringen, wenn er uns erwischt.~_ Stumm betete er das sein Bruder sich weiterhin in seinem Büro aufhielt und in seiner Arbeit vertieft war. Vor allem das er nicht einer Laune heraus nach unten kam, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Er war so in seine Gebete vertieft das er nicht mitbekam dass das Spiel angefangen hatte und ihn die Flasche getroffen hatte. Erst ein leichter Rippenstoß von Yugi, links neben ihm, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht blickte er sich um. „Einen Schluck trinken, bitte." Forderte Joey ihn auf. Zögerlich griff er nach seinem Glas und nahm einen Schluck. Sein Hals brannte und das trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Hustend rieb er sich den Hals, während Joey und Tristan lachten. Yugi klopfte ihm leicht auf dem Rücken und Ryou sah ihn mitleidig an. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Wa.. Wahrheit." Sein Husten hatte zum Glück etwas nachgelassen.

„Fangen wir mal klein an. Hast du schon einmal die Schule geschwänzt?"

Mit roten Wangen nickte er. „Ja, einmal." Seine Lehrerin hatte ihn auch direkt verpetzen müssen. Als er dann nach Hause gekommen war, hatte ein stinkwütender Seto auf ihn gewartet. Noch Tage danach hatten seine Ohren von der Strafpredigt geklingelt. Hausarrest und Spieleentzug für einen ganzen Monat war noch oben drauf gekommen. Auf sein Taschengeld hatte er fast drei Monate verzichten müssen. _~So sauer war er noch nie gewesen.~_ Er griff nach der Flasche und drehte sie. Zu seinem Glück blieb sie bei Yugi stehen. ~Bei ihm mir fällt mir sicher immer was ein.~ Der kleine Duellant trank einen Schluck und hustete einen Augenblick. Er entschied sich ebenfalls für Wahrheit. „Hast du jemals deinen Großvater angelogen?"

Beschämt nickte der Kleine. „Ja. Ich hab einmal behauptet das ich zu Tea gehe, aber stattdessen bin ich mit Joey und Tristan ausgegangen."

Zehn Minuten später waren alle mindestens einmal dran gewesen, die Ausnahme bildeten Yugi und Tristan, die beide zwei Mal dran gekommen waren. Diesmal traf es wieder Mokuba. Bis jetzt hatten sich alle für Wahrheit entschieden, aber das wollte er jetzt ändern. Nach seinem Pflichtschluck und das Husten das folgte, röchelte er ein leises Pflicht. Grinsend tauschten Joey und Tristan einen Blick aus. „Für die nächsten 5 Minuten wirst du auf Joeys Schoß sitzen." Leise atmete er erleichtert aus. Tristan hätte ihm eine wesentlich schlimmere Aufgabe stellen können.

Er stand auf und ging zum Blonden rüber. Dieser zog ihn lächelnd auf seinem Schoss. Die Arme des Älteren blieben um seine Mitte geschlungen. Was ihm etwas Schwierigkeiten bereitete an die Flasche heran zu kommen. Aber er schaffte es. Nach einigen Runden blieb die Flasche auf Ryou stehen. Dieser zuckte nicht mit der Wimper als er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. „Pflicht."

Einen Moment überlegte er. Joey lachte leise hinter ihm. „Lass ihn Yugis Schultern massieren, bis einer von ihnen als nächstes dran kommt." Wurde leise in sein Ohr geflüstert. Verstehend nickte er und wiederholte die Worte. Ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben stand der kleine Weißhaarige auf, nicht ohne vorher die Flasche anzutippen.

Die Flasche drehte sich ein paar Male bis sie an Mokubas leerem Platz stehen blieb. Joey hielt ihm sein eigenes Glas hin. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Der Husten wurde immer weniger. _~Scheinbar gewöhne ich mich daran.~_ „Wahrheit."

„Hast du schon Mal jemanden auf die Lippen geküsst?"

_~Diese Frage hätte ich eher von Joey oder Tristan erwartet.~_ Sein Gesicht fühlte sich unglaublich warm an als er langsam nickte. „Ja."

Die beiden größten Jungs pfiffen anerkennend, während Yugi ihn mit großen Augen ansah. „Da läuft ein ganz glückliches Mädchen draußen rum." Kommentierte Tristan fröhlich.

Das Rot auf seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich. „Ich hab kein Mädchen geküsst." Stellte er leise richtig. _~Seto ist ganz sicherlich kein Mädchen. Aber das kann ich schlecht sagen. Wenn Seto rauskriegen würde das ich herumerzähle das wir etwas miteinander haben… Oh man… ich will wirklich nicht wissen wie er reagiert.~_

Zwei paar Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Joey lachte lauthals, als Tristans Kinnlade nach unten fiel. „Tja Alter, sieht so aus als wärst du hier der einzige der Mädels mag." Überrascht schaute er zu den beiden Kleineren rüber. Yugis Gesicht glich einer Tomate. Ryou hatte sich hinter dem Stachelkopf versteckt, aber das leise Kichern sagte alles. _~Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht. Joey ist keine Überraschung für mich, schließlich hab ich ihn einmal im Einkaufszentrum mit einem Kerl rumknutschen sehen und ein anderes Mal mit Duke in dessen Spieleladen. Aber Yugi? Wow.~_ „Im Übrigen deine fünf Minuten sind um." Holte ihn der Blondschopf aus seinen Gedanken.

Mit immer noch roten Wangen schlich er zu seinem Platz zurück. Schnell drehte er die Flasche, bevor noch weitere Fragen aufkamen. Das Glück traf Joey. Dieser nahm lächelnd einen Schluck. „Wahrheit."

„Wer war der Kerl, letzte Woche im Einkaufszentrum?" Platzte er mit seiner Frage raus.

Leicht zuckte Joey mit den Schultern. „Keinen blassen Schimmer, ich hab ihn nicht nach seinem Namen gefragt." Er drehte die Flasche an. „Ich frag selten nach dem Lebenslauf von einem Kerl." Erklärte er noch. Die Flasche hielt bei Yugi an. Ryou hörte mit seiner Massage auf und ging zurück auf seinen Platz. Hustend sagte der Kleine, nach seinem Pflichtschluck, Wahrheit. „Wen von den Anwesenden würdest du gerne einmal Küssen? Jetzt Mal abgesehen von Ryou." Mit hochrotem Kopf sah Yugi in die Runde. Leise nuschelte er etwas. „Lauter."

„Ich würde gerne einmal Mokuba oder dich küssen." Rasselte der kleine Duellant herunter. Erstaunt sah er seinen Sitznachbarn an_. ~Heute ist der Abend der Überraschungen. Nicht nur das Yugi schwul ist, scheinbar ist er auch mit Ryou zusammen. Halt mal, hat er gesagt er würde mich gerne mal küssen? Oh… OH! Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht.~_

„Irgendwie fühle ich mich jetzt ausgeschlossen." Meinte Tristan.

Entschuldigend blickten die violetten Augen zu dem Größeren. „Tut mir leid Tristan."

„Schon gut." Yugi drehte die Flasche, die nach kurzer Zeit bei Tristan stehen blieb. Dieser leerte mit einem Schluck sein Glas. „Pflicht."

Nachdenklich wiegte der König der Spiele den Kopf. „Wir könnten neue Eiswürfel gebrauchen. Du kannst welche holen gehen."

Zögerlich stand Tristan auf und blickte in die Rune. „Na los Alter, ich übernehme solange für dich." Kurz nickte er seinem Freund zu bevor er aus dem Wohnzimmer verschwand. Joey drehte die Flasche. Zu Mokubas Pech zeigte sie wieder auf ihn. Seufzend trank er einen Schluck. _~Das Zeug schmeckt eklig, aber irgendwie macht es ein schönes Gefühl. Hat Seto deswegen letztens getrunken, um sich besser zu fühlen?~ _Nachdenklich nuschelte er Pflicht. ~Aber warum? Warum wollte er sich besser fühlen?~ „Mal sehen…" Riss Joey ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Grinsen erschien auf dessen Gesicht. „Komm mal rüber." Folgsam ging er zu ihm rüber. Lächelnd zog Joey ihn wieder auf seinem Schoss. „Also ich werde jetzt ein Wort auf deinen Rücken schreiben und du musst es erraten. Wenn du es nicht errätst, bleibst du solange hier bis du ein drittes Mal dran kommst."

Verstehend nickte er. Was Mokuba nicht bewusst war das der andere eine Sauklaue hatte und es für ihn unendlich schwer wurde die Buchstaben zu erkennen. Die beiden As konnte er noch erfühlen, das x am Ende auch noch, aber alles dazwischen war für ihn nur Striche auf seinem Rücken. _~Also zwei As und ein X, was könnte das sein? Anthrax? Nein, zwischen dem zweiten A und dem X waren noch ein paar Buchstaben. Asterix? Da fehlt das zweite A. A.. ar…al… Mist. Sieht so aus, als würde ich erst einmal hier sitzen bleiben.~_ Leicht schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Keine Ahnung."

Leise lachte Joey. „Analsex." Das Blut schoss ihm regelrecht in die Wangen. Hastig trank er aus dem Glas, das vor ihm stand. „Schmeckt?"

Irritiert blickte er über seine Schulter. Dann würde ihm klar dass er aus Joeys Glas getrunken hatte. „Oh… Tschuldigung."

„Schon okay." Bevor er noch eine Peinlichkeit machen konnte, drehte er lieber die Flasche. Tristan kam in dem Moment wieder ins Wohnzimmer, als die Flasche bei Yugi stoppte. „Das nenne ich Timing." Wurde leise hinter ihm gemurmelt.

„Hab ich was verpasst?" Fragte Tristan. Er kam mit einer Schüssel Eiswürfel zu ihnen und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Nö." Kam prompt die Antwort des Blonden.

„Pflicht." Unterbrach Yugi leise.

Einen Augenblick dachte Mokuba nach. Warme Lippen streiften sein Ohr. „Ein Vorschlag, Yugis Wunsch und Eiswürfel. Mach was draus." Das Glas wurde ihm aus der Hand genommen und leer getrunken. „Mach dich mal nützlich Tris." Grummelnd füllte der Angesprochene das Glas neu. „Und Mokubas bitte auch, Kipp aber noch etwas Saft mit rein." Wieder grummelte der andere, aber tat was gefordert wurde.

Ihm wurde sein Glas in die Hand gedrückt, das jetzt wieder ganz voll war. Ein Schuss Kirchsaft färbte den Alkohol leicht rot. Vorsichtig nippte er an dem Glas. _~Jetzt schmeckt es viel besser und brennt nicht mehr so schlimm.~_ Nachdenklich blickte er zu Yugi rüber. _~Was meinte Joey mit seinem Vorschlag? Eiswürfel und Yugis Wunsch? Mh…~ _Ihm kam eine Idee. „Verteil eine Runde Eiswürfel mit dem Mund." Forderte er.

„Und zwar von deinem in einem anderen Mund." Warf Joey ein.

Yugi lief hochrot an. Aber er griff widerstandslos nach der Schüssel mit Eiswürfeln, die ihn Tristan entgegen hielt. Zögerlich nahm er einen Würfel und nahm ihn zwischen die Lippen. Er beugte sich zu Ryou hinüber. Dieser kam ihm entgegen. Der Eiswürfel wechselte den Besitzer. Einen Moment verharrten die beiden in einem sanften Kuss, bevor sich beide mit roten Wangen voneinander lösten. _~Niedlich.~_ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Yugi hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als er mit der Schüssel in der Hand, zu ihnen kam. Unsicher blickte der kleine Duellant zwischen ihm und Joey hin und her. „Das Geburtstagskind darf zu erst." Nahm ihm Joey die Entscheidung ab.

Langsam nickte der kleine Duellant. Vor ihnen ging er in die Knie, als er sich einen Eiswürfel genommen hatte. Mit dem Würfel zwischen den Lippen kam er näher. Leicht beugte sich Mokuba vor. Seine Lippen berührten den Eiswürfel. Zaghaft öffnete er seinen Mund und schloss dabei seine Augen. Er wusste nicht was er erwarten sollte, schließlich hatte er bis jetzt nur Seto geküsst. Eine Zunge strich über seine Lippen, als der Eiswürfel in seinen Mund geschoben wurde. Er manövrierte den Würfel etwas in seinem Mund, dabei stieß seine Zunge gegen die von Yugis. Zaghaft bewegten sie ihre Zungen gegeneinander. Ein leichtes Prickeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. _~Bei Seto hab ich immer das Gefühl, als würde ich verbrennen. Ich mein das hier ist mehr als nur angenehm, aber nicht vergleichbar. Klar beides erregt mich in gewisser Weise, nur irgendwie anders.~_

Yugi löste sich von ihm. Er selbst brauchte einen Moment um die Augen zu öffnen und das schwindlige Gefühl zu verdrängen, das der Kuss in ihm verursacht hatte. Schüchtern lächelte sie sich an. „Danke." Flüsterte der Duellant leise. Schweigend nickte der Jüngere. Er hatte verstanden was der andere damit sagen wollte.

Ein Eiswürfel erschien zwischen ihren Gesichtern. Leicht zuckte er zusammen. Er hatte die anderen ganz vergessen. Ein leises Lachen streifte sein Ohr. „Nächster?" Fragte Joey lächelnd.

Sein Gegenüber nickte und nahm den Eiswürfel zwischen die Lippen. Leicht lehnte sich Yugi gegen ihn, als er sich vorbeugte um Joey den Eiswürfel zu geben. Seinen zerkaute er schnell, bevor er sich halb auf dem Schoss des Blonden umdrehte, um die beiden beobachten zu können. Joey hatte eine Hand in das dreifarbige Haar geschoben. Ihr Kuss wirkte nicht so sanft, wie der zwischen Yugi und Ryou. Aber das hieß nicht das dieser langweilig beim zu sehen war. Eher im Gegenteil. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich. Sein Körper hatte den Kuss mit Yugi schon gemocht, aber diesen jetzt mit Joey zu sehen, schien die Wirkung nur zu verstärken. _~Mensch bin ich froh das mein Pyjama viel zu groß für mich ist. Das könnte sonst wirklich peinlich werden.~_ Vorsichtshalber zupfte er sein Oberteil zu Recht. Die beiden lösten ihren Kuss. Yugi lehnte sich noch mehr gegen ihn. Ein leichtes zittern ging durch den Körper des Königs der Spiele. „Wow…" Nuschelte der Kleine.

Joey lachte fröhlich. „Ich nehme das Mal als Kompliment."

„Ich möchte bitte keinen Kuss, danke." Warf Tristan neben ihnen ein.

Lachend schob Joey die Schüssel zu seinem besten Freund rüber. „Dann hilf dir selbst."

Das Spiel ging noch weiter. Nach einer knappen Stunde hatten alle, bis auf Tristan, das Eiswürfelspiel absolviert und alle hatten mindestens einmal ihre Gläser gelehrt. Mokuba, Joey und Tristan sogar mehrmals, da sie das Pech hatten das die Flasche öfters auf ihnen zeigte. Der kleine Schwarzhaarige saß noch immer auf den Schoss des älteren. Er empfand es als angenehm so zu sitzen. Die Frage ob es wegen dem Alkohol war, stellte er sich nicht einmal. Einige Kleidungsstücke lagen verteilt im Raum, vorwiegend Pyjamaoberteile. Mokuba war der einzige im Raum, der noch ganz angezogen war.

Lachend wandte er sich auf dem Schoss des anderen, als er Ryou dabei beobachtete wie er auf einem Bein hüpfte und „Ein Männlein steht im Walde" sang. Dank des Alkohols klappte es bei Ryou nur bedingt mit dem Hüpfen. Der Arm, den Joey um ihn gelegt hatte, schlang sich fester um ihn, um zu verhindern dass er runter rutschte. Nach der letzten Strophe ließ sich der Weißhaarige einfach zu Boden fallen. Yugi drehte lachend für den anderen die Flasche. Die Flasche stoppte bei Joey. Dieser nahm einen großzügigen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Wahrheit." Lallte er leicht.

„Wen von uns… hicks… würdest du gerne flachlegen… hicks…?" Fragte Ryou. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und krabbelte zu seinen Platz zurück.

„Ich darf nur einen auswählen?" Der kleine Weißhaarige nickte. „Mokuba." Antwortete Joey ohne zu zögern. Ein kleiner Kuss wurde auf seine gerötete Wange gesetzt. Der Größere legte sein Kinn auf seine Schulter. „Euch beide krieg ich ja nicht einzeln."

Er beugte sich etwas vor, um für den Blonden zu drehen. Zu seinem Pech landete die Flasche auf seinem leeren Platz. Hastig trank er einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Wahrheit."

„Wir wissen das du schon das ein oder andere mit dem namenlosen Jungen gemacht hast. Habt ihr Sex gehabt?"

Wie so oft an diesen Abend zeichnete sich ein roter Schimmer auf seine Wange. „Nein…" Antwortete er leise. Mittlerweile wussten alle was er und Seto gemacht hatten. Jede Kleinigkeit hatte er ihnen gesagt. _~Seto wird mich umbringen, wenn er das spitz kriegt.~_

„Aber du würdest gerne?" Kam es von Yugi. Schweigend nickte er. _~Aber vermutlich wird das nur ein Traum bleiben. So wie Seto immer ausweicht, glaube ich nicht daran dass er mir jemals diesen Wunsch erfüllen wird. Ich wünsch mir so sehr das Seto mein Erster ist. Ich habe es ihm sogar mehr als einmal gesagt. Trotzdem weigert er sich immer wieder. Ich versteh nicht warum. ~_ Sanft wurde sein Gesicht, von zwei Händen, umschlossen. Sein Blick traf direkt einen freundlichen aus zwei amethystfarbenen Augen. „Das warten wird sich lohnen. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf." Sanft küsste Yugi ihn. Fast schon reflexartig erwiderte er den Kuss.

Als sie sich voneinander trennten, fühlte sich Mokuba nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen. „Wenn du es unbedingt willst, kannst du dich gerne bei mir melden." Meinte Joey belustigt.

Ein gequältes Stöhnen war zu hören. „Joey, der selbstlose Loverboy."

„Na und? Wenigstens habe ich meinen Spaß."

„Ist klar."

Schnell beugte sich Mokuba vor und drehte die Flasche. Das lenkte die beiden zumindest von ihrem kleinen Austausch ab. Prompt zeigte die Flasche auf Tristan. Dieser leerte wieder sein Glas. „Pflicht."

Einen Moment musste er überlegen. _~Irgendwie geht das immer schlechter. Hab ich vielleicht zu viel getrunken?~_ Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Du wirst mit Joey ein Tellerwettrennen machen."

Mokuba wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als laut die Schlafzimmertür ins Schloss fiel. Sofort sprang er auf und eilte zu seinem großen Bruder. Dieser blickte ihn erstaunt an, als er sich in seine Arme warf. „Du bist wieder da! Ich freu mich so dass du wieder hier bist. Ich hab dich vermisst."

Starke Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper und hoben ihn hoch. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst, mein Kleiner." Mühelos trug Seto ihn zum Bett und legte ihn darauf ab. Der Größere beugte sich lächelnd über ihn. „Sehr sogar." Ein kleiner Kuss wurde auf seine Lippen gesetzt. „Lass mich aber zuerst eine heiße Dusche nehmen. Dann können wir machen was du willst." Liebevoll strich ihm sein großer Bruder nochmal durchs Haar, bevor er ins Badezimmer ging.

Nachdenklich lag Mokuba wieder auf dem Bett. _~Machen was ich will?~_ Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. _~Diesmal werde ich nicht zulassen das er einen Rückzieher macht. Ich hatte drei Wochen Zeit um zu planen. Joey und Yugi haben mir versichert das der Plan funktionieren wird. Er muss funktionieren!~_


	11. Eifersüchtig? Wer? Ich?

_Kapitel 11_

_Eifersüchtig? Wer? Ich?_

Mit geschlossenen Augen stand Seto unter der Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser über seinen Rücken fließen. Drei Wochen war er nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen. Drei lange Wochen die er mit Vollidioten verbracht hatte, die glaubten das er nur ein reiches Bengelchen war, das keine Ahnung von der Geschäftswelt hatte. Mit vergnügen hatte er ihnen das Gegenteil bewiesen. Keiner dieser Hornochsen würde ihn je wieder unterschätzen. Aber genau da lag auch sein momentanes Problem. Es bereitete ihm eine unheimliche Befriedigung anderen zu zeigen das er um Welten besser war als sie. Doch das was anstrengend.

In letzter Zeit erwischte er sich immer wieder dabei wie er sich wünschte einfach in seinem Bett zu liegen und das alles hinter sich zu lassen. _~Aber ich will nicht alleine im Bett liegen.~_ Die beiden Gesichter, die sein Gehirn ihm zeigte, verscheuchte er. Sämtliche Gedanken an seinen Wunsch ebenfalls. _~Aufgeben kommt nicht in Frage. Wenn ich aufgebe gebe ich auch die Kaiba Corp. auf. Das würde ich niemals tun. Dafür habe ich zu hart gearbeitet!~_

Er stellte das Wasser ab und griff nach dem Handtuch, das an einem Harken an der Wand hing. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinem kleinen Bruder. _~Es ist nie schön Mokuba so lange alleine zu lassen. Manchmal würde ich ihn gerne mitnehmen, aber Schule geht vor.~_ Das war immer ein Streitpunkt bei ihnen. Der Kleine wollte mit kommen, aber er weigerte sich strikt dagegen. Es gab natürlich die Möglichkeit eines Privatlehrers, der Mokuba während einer Reise unterrichten konnte. Aber ihm ging es darum das sein kleiner Bruder soziale Kontakte in der Schule knüpfen sollte und da kam es nicht in Frage dass er regelmäßig fehlte, um ihn zu begleiten.

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. _~Außerdem ist es immer wieder schön nach Hause zu kommen und von ihm freudig begrüßt zu werden. So wie heute.~_ Er liebte es das fröhliche Gesicht zu sehen, bevor der Kleine ihn fast erwürgte vor Freude. Normalerweise wurde er schon an der Haustür empfangen. Heute war sein kleiner Bruder nicht unten gewesen. Er war davon ausgegangen das der kleine Wirbelwind bei irgendeinem Freund war. Deswegen war er auf direkten Weg in sein Zimmer gegangen. Nur um ihn hier zu finden. In seinem Bett.

Wie erstarrt war er in der Tür stehen geblieben und hatte dieses unschuldige Wesen angestarrt. _~Unschuldig? Mokuba ist ganz sicherlich nicht __unschuldig. Ein unschuldiges Wesen macht sich nicht daran seinen eigenen Bruder zu verführen!~_ Doch in diesem Augenblick hatte Mokuba so unschuldig ausgesehen, wie er da auf seinem Bett gelegen hatte. Seine Augen verträumt auf die Decke gerichtet und die Wangen leicht gerötet. Das Hemd, was dem Kleinen viel zu groß war, und danach aussah als würde es ihm gehören, war soweit hochgerutscht das er den flachen Bauch sehen konnte. Die kurze Hose war wirklich kurz, sie bedeckte gerade einmal das nötigste. _~So uns__chuldig und doch verführerisch.~_ Genau das hatte er in diesen Moment gedacht.

Kopfschüttelnd holte er seine Gedanken ins hier und jetzt zurück. _~Ich darf Mokuba so nicht sehen. Er ist mein kleiner Bruder!~_ Seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die Tür. _~Drei Wochen lang war ich nicht hier. Drei Wochen in denen ich verdrängt habe was zwischen mir und Mokuba ist. Obwohl das nicht ganz stimmt, schließlich habe ich ihn mehr vermisst als ich eigentlich sollte. Ich hab seine Nähe vermisst, seine Berührungen un__d sogar sein bitten das wir endlich Sex haben.~_ Er ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Tür fallen. _~Das ist nicht richtig, das ist ganz und gar nicht richtig.~_ Wieder traf sein Kopf auf die harte Holzoberfläche. _~Ich muss ihn beschützen und nicht beschmutzen!~_

„Seto?" Erklang die Stimme seines kleinen Bruders durch die Tür. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja." Er schlang sich das Handtuch, mit dem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, um die Hüften. _~Warum sollte nicht alles in Ordnung sein? Ich hab ja nur Probleme damit zu me__inem kleinen Bruder nein zu sagen. Warum kann ich nicht einfach klipp und klar nein sagen? Warum gebe ich immer wieder nach?~_ Tief atmete er noch einmal durch, bevor er die Sicherheit des Badezimmers verließ.

Mokuba saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett, eines der Kopfkissen im Arm. Sein Gesicht war halb hinter dem Kissen verborgen, nur die funkelnden blauen Augen waren noch zu sehen. „Wir machen wirklich das was ich will?"

Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihn aus. „Ja."

Fröhlich sprang Mokuba vom Bett. „Super!" Einen kurzen Moment zögerte. „Du solltest aber noch Mal in dein Büro gehen. Ein paar Briefe sind angekommen, die nur du öffnen darfst. Wenn du nicht in einer Stunde fertig bist, werde ich nie wieder mit dir reden!" Drohend blickte ihn der Kleine an.

_~Wo kommt das denn her? So hab ich ihn noch nie gesehen.~_ Langsam nickte er. „Ich werde mir die Briefe nur ansehen. Versprochen."

„Toll. Ich bin so lange in meinem Zimmer." Er rannte zur Tür. Bevor der Kleine das Zimmer verließ stoppte er. „Ups…" Schnell rannte er zurück und legte das Kissen auf das Bett. „Bis gleich."

Lächelnd blickte er den Kleinen hinterher. Es freute ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue seinen kleinen Bruder so fröhlich zu sehen. Seine Freude bekam einen kleinen Dämpfer, als ihm seine Zusage wieder bewusst wurde. _~Vielleicht hätte ich mein Ja mit einer Bedingungen anknüpfen sollen. Dann hoffe ich mal darauf dass er nicht wieder versucht seinen Kopf durchzusetzen. Aber ich sollte mich auch schleunigst daran machen nach diesen B__riefen zu sehen.~_

Genervt ließ er seine Bürotür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Ein paar Briefe hatte Mokuba gesagt, was er aber auf seinem Schreibtisch vorgefunden hatte waren deutlich mehr als ein „paar". Immer wieder war sein Blick zur Uhr gewandert. Er wollte es sich nicht mit seinem Kleinen verscherzen. _~Mein Kleiner, der mir tatsächlich gedroht hat. Wegen dieser Drohung bin ich jetzt hier, obwohl ich noch einiges an Arbeit auf meinem Schreibtisch habe.~_ Nachdenklich ging er durch den Gang. _~Ich ha__b ihn noch nie so gesehen. Ich Zweifel nicht eine Minute daran dass er seine Drohung wahr macht. Nicht nachdem ich ihn so oft schon vertröstet habe.~ _Er schob den Gedanken von einer Drohung beiseite.

Sicher führte sein Körper ihn durch die Villa, während sich sein Kopf sich mit Mokuba beschäftigte. Auf eine Art beschäftigte, die ganz und gar nicht richtig war. _~Trotzdem, ich kann nicht leugnen das ich ihn wirklich vermisst habe und ich gerne mit ihm diese Dinge tue. Wenn es nach mir geht würde ich jetzt ger__ne mit ihm im Bett liegen.~_ Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. _~Drei Wochen habe ich nicht mehr seine Seufzer und sein Stöhnen gehört. Verdammt ich kann nicht leugnen dass ich es vermisst habe, egal wie falsch es sein mag. Oder das ich seinen__ schmalen Körper vermisst habe, der sich an mich reibt und so offensichtlich nach mehr verlangt.~_ Seufzend blieb er vor Mokubas Zimmertür stehen. _~Ein mehr das ich ihm immer wieder verweigere. Es ist so als wäre es eine letzte Grenze die ich nicht überschr__eiten will, oder kann. Denn wenn ich diese letzte Grenze überschreite kann-~_

Ein deutliches Stöhnen aus dem Zimmer ließ ihn in seinen Gedanken innehalten. Wieder erschien das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. _~Ist er so ungeduldig?~_ Erneut konnte er das Stöhnen seines kleinen Bruders hören, als er nach der Klinke griff. Für diesen einen Augenblick gab er sich seinem Schicksal hin. Lächelnd öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Zimmer.

Sein Lächeln verschwand sofort wieder. Sein ganzer Körper erstarrte bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Mokuba lag auf seinem Bett. Das Hemd war geöffnet und offenbarte seinen schmalen Körper. Die Hose lag, zusammen mit anderer Kleidung, auf dem Boden. Diese Kleidung gehörte aber nicht seinem kleinen Bruder, sondern dem anderen Jungen. Dem Jungen der nackt zwischen den gespreizten Beinen Mokubas hockte. Dem Jungen dessen funkelnden Amethysten ihn anblickten, während sein Mund sich wieder auf das Glied seines Bruders bewegte. _~Die Klamotten gehören diesem bescheuerten Gartenzwerg, in dessen l__ächerlichem Haar sich mein kleiner Bruder festkrallt, während er stöhnt! Diesen kleinen Pimpf der zwei Finger in Mokuba schiebt!~_

Eine kalte Wut kroch durch seinen Körper. _~Dieser laufende Meter wagt es meinen Bruder anzufassen? Er wagt es ihn zu verführen__? Mein verführerisch, unschuldiges Wesen? Meinem Mokuba?~_ Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er wollte diesem Kerl den Hals umdrehen! Er wollte dass dieser Gartenzwerg seinen Bruder nie wieder anfasste! Seinen kleinen Bruder der laut aufstöhnte und zu ihm sah.

Die blauen Augen waren Lust verhangen und schienen sich nur schwer auf ihn konzentrieren zu können. Seine Wangen waren gerötet. Seine Lippen waren geteilt und entließen immer wieder ein Stöhnen. Dieser Anblick milderte seine Wut nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. _~Nur ich darf ihm diese Lust bereiten, sonst niemand!~_ Sein Blick legte sich wieder auf Muto. Dieser blickte ihn herausfordernd an, während er einen dritten Finger in den Jüngeren einführte. Sein kleiner Bruder drängte sich den Fingern entgegen.

Sein Körper regierte ohne sein zu tun. Mit nur wenigen Schritten war er beim Bett und funkelte den kleinen Duellanten wütend an. Er beugte sich nach vorne. Seine Hand verscheuchte Mokubas Hände aus dem Haar des anderen und packte selbst hinein. Er riss den Kopf daran hoch. Befriedigt sah er wie der Schwanz seines kleinen Bruders aus dem Mund des anderen glitt. „Warum so wütend, Kaiba?" Lächelnd richtete sich der Kleinere etwas auf, zumindest soweit es sein Griff zuließ. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „Etwa Eifersüchtig?"

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!" Knurrte er. Aber Muto hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen. _~Ich bin rasend vor Eifersucht! Rasend weil dieser Kerl mit meinem Kleinen hier ist und ihm Lust bereitet. Weil ich de__rjenige sein will der das tut!~_

„Natürlich." Mutos Hand packte sein Hemd und zog ihn näher. Um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren kniete er sich aufs Bett. Warme Lippen streiften sein Ohr. „Du willst mir also weißmachen das es dir nichts ausmacht was ich hier mit Mokuba mache?" Mokubas Stöhnen ließ seinen Kopf drehen. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und stöhnte ungeniert. Seine Hüften bewegten sich den Fingern entgegen, die mit ihren Bewegungen nicht gestoppt hatten. „Es stört dich also nicht wenn ich ihn küsse? Ihn streichle? Ihn blase? Ihn Finger?" Die Worte waren nur an ihn gerichtet. Sie reizten ihn nur noch mehr. „Wenn ich ihm die Aufmerksamkeit schenke die er verdient?"

Irgendetwas rastete in ihm ein. Sein Denken war vollkommen ausgeschaltete, als er Mutos Handgelenk packte und die Finger aus Mokuba zog. Sein kleiner Bruder wimmerte protestierend. Das Wimmern endete in einem Stöhnen, als seine Finger sich um den Schwanz des Kleinen schlossen. Er ließ endgültig Muto los und widmete sich ganz seinem Kleinen. Seine nun freie Hand strich über die seidige Haut des rechten Oberschenkels. Nur am Rande bemerkte er wie der kleine Duellant ihm den Platz, zwischen Mokubas Beinen, freimachte. Er nutzte das um sich selbst dazwischen zu hocken. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren. Er verfolgte jede Regung. Hörte jedes Stöhnen, das er mit seiner Hand verursachte. Seine andere Hand ließ er zum Eingang seines kleinen Bruders gleiten. Etwas Kaltes tropfte auf seine Finger. Irritiert blickte er zur Seite und sah Muto schräg hinter ihm hocken. Dieser legte grinsend die Tube Gleitgel beiseite. „Halt dich nicht zurück." Wurde nahe an seinem Ohr geflüstert.

Verärgert schnaubte er, sagte aber nichts. Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder. _~Als würde ich das jetzt n__och können!~_ Denn seine Hose war schon längst zu eng geworden. Ihm war es für den Moment egal das Muto da war oder das es nicht richtig war. Das einzige was er wollte, war diesen kleinen Körper endlich in Besitz nehmen. _~Nicht nur das, ich will beiden klar__ machen das ich der einzige bin der so etwas mit Mokuba tun darf!~_ Drei seiner Finger drangen ohne Mühe in Mokuba an. Der Kleine schob ihn seine Hüften entgegen. Seine Augen hatten sich wieder geöffnet und blickten flehend zu ihm hoch. _~So darf er nur mich__ ansehen!~_ Während er seine Finger in dem engen Eingang bewegte, zog er seine andere Hand von dem Glied zurück, um seine Hose zu öffnen.

Seine Hand traf auf zwei Kleinere, die sich bereits mit seinem Gürtel beschäftigten. Mit Schnelligkeit hatten die kleinen Hände seinen Gürtel und seine Hose geöffnet. Leise lachte Muto hinter ihm, als er in seine Hose griff. „Keine Shorts." Stellte er leise fest. „Ich verrat dir etwas." Er holte seinen Schwanz hervor und rieb ihn. „Mokuba hätte nicht zugelassen das ich mit ihm schlafe." Das kühle Gel traf sein Glied. Der Kleinere verteile es und entließ ihn wieder. „Er ist sehr hartnäckig wenn es um sein erstes Mal geht." Er spürte wie sich der andere Duellant von ihm entfernte. Ihm war es egal was dieser Kerl jetzt machte, für ihn zählte nur noch Mokuba. Er hörte wie sich der andere durch den Raum bewegte und sich eine Tür leise schloss.

Behutsam zog er seine Finger heraus. Leicht legte er sich auf den kleinen Körper um sich zu positionieren. Mühelos drang seine Eichel durch den Muskelring. Somit war er wesentlich weiter als Mokuba es je geschafft hatte. Sein kleiner Bruder gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, das irgendwo zwischen einem Stöhnen und einem Wimmern anzusiedeln war. Er selbst konnte sich ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Allein das Gefühl um seine Eichel war schon unbeschreiblich. _~Wenn das jetzt schon so ist… oh je das könnte peinlich werden.~_ Er drängte den Gedanken beiseite. Seine Hand strich über die samtweiche Haut von Mokubas Oberschenkel. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und blickte auf den Kleineren herab. Dieser blickte mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. Sein Blick fiel auf die leicht geteilten Lippen. Seto beugte sich herunter und legte seine Lippen auf die geteilten seines Bruders. Im selben Moment stieß er mit seinen Hüften vor und versenkte sich ganz. Der kleine Körper bäumte sich unter ihm auf. Der Schrei wurde von seinen Lippen verschluckt.

Als er ganz in seinem Bruder war löste er den Kuss. Bedauernd blickte er auf das schmerverzerrte Gesicht herab. „Es tut mir Leid." Er wischte mit dem Daumen eine Träne beiseite. „Das war der einfachste Weg." Was er verschwieg war das es einen wesentlicheren schmerzfreieren Weg gab. Dafür dauerte dieser auch wesentlich länger. _~Und ich wäre gekommen bevor ich auch nur ganz__ in ihm gewesen wäre.~_ Er musste sich anstrengen um nicht jetzt schon zu kommen. Die Enge um seinen Schwanz raubte ihm fast den Atem.

Überrascht keuchte er auf, als sich Mokubas Hüften bewegten. Der kleine Schwarzhaarige legte seine Arme um ihn. „Bitte Seto…" Wieder bewegte er seine Hüften. „Hör… nicht auf…"

„Hab ich nicht vor." Er zog sich zur Hälfte zurück, nur um hart und schnell wieder einzudringen. Stöhnend klammerte sich der Kleinere an ihn, während er sich immer wieder hart in ihn versenkte. Jeder Stoß brachte ihn näher an seinen Höhepunkt. _~Gott… er ist so eng… oh das ist einfach nur gut. Warum hab ich ihm nicht schon früher nachgegeben?~_ Seine Lippen fanden den schlanken Hals und verteilten kleine Küsse. Er schlang einen Arm um die schmalen Hüften und hob das Becken leicht an. Es ermöglichte ihn noch tiefer in seinem Kleinen einzudringen. „Ich werde es… ah… nicht zulassen dass du… mit jemand anderen… Sex hast… ah… Du gehörst… mir!" Jedes Wort begleitete er mit einem Stoß. „Hast du… mich verstanden…?" Seine Antwort war ein leises Wimmern. Er stoppte seine Bewegungen, das Wimmern wurde lauter. „Hast du?"

Mokuba versuchte seine Hüften gegen ihn zu bewegen, doch er verhinderte jede Bewegung mit seinem Arm. „Ja… ah… hab... ich… ah… bitte… Seto… bitte… " Wieder begann er sich in seinem kleinen Bruder zu bewegen. Er schob eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und griff nach Mokubas Schwanz. Dieser japste kurz auf, bevor er sich unter ihm aufbäumte. „SETO!" Warm ergoss sich sein Bruder über seine Hand und ihren Bäuchen. Seine Muskeln schlossen sich fast schmerzhaft um ihn.

Er konnte nur noch einmal in diese berauschende Enge eintauchen, bevor auch er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Sein Stöhnen erstickte er mit einem Biss in Mokubas Hals. Trotz der vorigen Anstrengung, die sich so gut angefühlt hatte, hatte er das Gefühl das sein Körper schwebte. Die ganze Welt drehte sich vor seinen Augen. _~Wahnsinn… Einfach nur Wahnsinn.~_ Schwer atmend rollte er sich von dem kleinen Körper runter. Sein kleiner Bruder schmiegte sich Augenblicklich an ihn, beschützend legte er seinen Arm um den zitternden Körper. Während er langsam wieder zur Ruhe kam, setzte sein Denken nach und nach wieder ein. _~Was hab ich getan?~_ Behutsam löste er sich von Mokuba und stand auf. „Seto?"

Lächelnd beugte er sich zu ihm runter und strich ihm eine feuchte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei sah er die deutlich rote Stelle am schmalen Hals, die langsam dunkler wurde. _~Scheiße, das wird noch Tagelang zu sehen sein!~_ „Ruh dich aus." Er richtete sich wieder auf. Auf dem Weg zur Tür richtete er seine Kleidung, so gut es ging.

„Warum bleibst du nicht?" Hörte er Mokuba leise fragen.

Er griff nach der Türklinke. „Ich hab noch zu tun." Schnell öffnete er die Tür.

Mokubas Stimmte ließ ihn innehalten. „Aber Seto du hast mir gestern versprochen das du heute nicht arbeiten wirst!" Er konnte in seiner Stimme hören, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte und er weinen würde.

Leicht drehte er sich um. Er sah das enttäuschte Gesicht und versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln. „Ich will nur meine Sachen auspacken." Log er. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei dass er seinen kleinen Bruder anlog, aber es musste sein. Er musste hier raus. „Schlaf etwas." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verließ er das Zimmer. So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen eilte er in sein Schlafzimmer.

Vor seinem Bett ließ er sich einfach auf den Boden sinken. _~Gott… Was hab ich nur getan? Warum hab ich nur so die Kontrolle verloren? Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!~_ Sein Blick blieb an den deutlichen Flecken auf seiner Kleidung hängen_. ~Es ist falsch. Egal wie gut es sich angefühlt hat. Es ist schlicht und ergreifend falsch seinen eigenen Bruder zu begehren! Ich muss das beenden bevor es ausartet.~_ Bitter lachte er auf. _~Wie kann das noch mehr ausarten?__ Ich habe schließlich mit ihm Sex gehabt! Bestimmt glaubt er jetzt dass ich mich dafür entschieden habe, dass wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen will. Aber wir können kein Paar sein. Es ist nicht richtig!_ Er war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, um zu bemerken das seine Tür leise geschlossen wurde.


End file.
